


School Love Affair

by kookiedreamz



Category: K-pop, TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe High School, Btsxtwice - Freeform, Exchange Student, F/M, High School, KPop AU, Romance, bts - Freeform, kpop, twice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kookiedreamz/pseuds/kookiedreamz
Summary: Hey~~Just so ya know, this part is why its a mature fic *wink wonk*Hope ya enjoy~~





	1. Part I//Intro: Skool Luv Affair//

That's America. 

I thought as the plane touched down in LA yesterday. It was so dark, but you could still see the city lights. I tapped on Nayeon's shoulder to wake her. 

Nayeon gasped as she looked out my window as the plane slowed to a stop. 

"We're here." Dahyun said excitedly in English. I smiled and grabbed my backpack. We'd get off this plane and quickly be rushed to another to fly us to Chicago. 

Chicago. 

Even the name of that city sounds magical. 

I couldn't wait to see it. I also couldn't wait to see the girl behind the screen I've been communicating with about my stay. I couldn't wait to see what an American house looks like, or what the food taste like, or what the people here are really like. Maybe they'd respect my short hair more here. Maybe I'd fit in more than I do back home because I wouldn't be the tallest girl in my class. 

After a short plane ride, we arrived at the Chicago O'Hare airport at about 09:00 their time. One of the younger boys, I think his name was Jimin, helped me with my luggage as we got off the plane. I never talked to any of the boys besides Seokjin and Namjoon before this trip so I still felt nervous being around them. A van picked us up from the airport and brought us to the hotel where we'd stay until we met our hosts tomorrow morning. None of us knew what to do once we were at the hotel. Our teacher who was with us suggested we go to the pool, but all of us were too tired. Well at least all of us as in me and my friends. The only people crazy enough to want to swim were Taehyung, Hoseok, and Tzuyu, all of which seemed as though this time change hadn't affected them at all. I smiled at their energy and decided I was just going to stay in my hotel room with Nayeon and Jisoo. The other girls were on the floor below us along with some of the boys, so we were a little lonely up here. I guess that was good though, because we all got to rest. 

We all got to rest for this stupid day that is today. The day when I found out my host was a racist bitch, guys in America have no limit on how much they'll harass you, and that kids are really, really mean.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

After we get off the bus, some nice lady takes us to a classroom with fourteen people in the room. 

Huh, I think, but there are sixteen of us. 

The nice lady must notice two people are missing because she looks concerned and checks the tablet in her hand. 

"I am so sorry," she says, looking over at Namjoon and Mina,"it doesn't look like your hosts will be at school today. Namjoon, your host did not provide information about alternate arrangements for you getting to his house, so I'll have to call his parents. Mina, I'll have you follow Reagan's older sister around. Reagan is ill today so you'll just ride home with her sister. Alright, the rest of you can go and meet your hosts. They have your class schedule." 

I smile at the nice lady and look over at Mina, who smiles happily back at me. Mina was born in the States, so this isn't exactly her first time here. She doesn't seem half as nervous as I feel about today. I hold my breath and look for Bianca. Bianca, Bianca, where are you? I think to myself. Ah, there she is. A girl with died blonde hair sits on top of a desk chewing gum and looking at her phone. I clear my throat, getting her attention. 

"Hello, I'm Jeongyeon." I say with a bow. Bianca looks up from her phone with a smirk.  
"Well hi whatever your name is. What's with the bow? I didn't think we were doing karate right now." I feel my smile fall from my face. Why is she asking me this? "Here's your damned list, little Chinese bitch. My parents made me participate in this thing so it'd look good for college. I just can't wait to share my house with a little freak like you for the next few months." I stare at her in shock. What did I ever do to her? Am I understanding her correctly?

"Uh, do I hear you correctly? I am Korean, not Chinese. And for your information I been told it is rude to call someone a bitch. I do not know if that true. And thank you for the list." I say, yanking the paper from her perfectly manicured nails. I'm surprised she hasn't made a racist joke about manicures yet. Bianca looks up at me and rolls her eyes. She then stands up, towering above me about two inches in those stupid pink heels. 

"Listen here you little whore," she says, chewing her gum. "you're gonna stay quiet and stay out of my life. Don't talk to my boyfriend or any boy here. Also, try and just stay speaking your ching-chong language. You sound stupid with your little accent speaking mine." 

I blink twice, fighting tears. Why is she being so mean to me? I look over at the others and see them pleasantly chatting with their hosts. Why do I feel like crying? No one in Korea was ever this mean to me. Without saying another word, I hold my papers tight and run out the room to the bathroom. 

This is going to be a long day. 

This is going to be a long three months.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Bitch, stay in your lane. He's never going to like you. Or understand you. So keep your eyes on the rest of the guys who look like you." 

Bianca hisses. I tap my pencil on the desk angrily. Why does she have a problem with me just looking at guy from the basketball team. I mean, who wouldn't look at him? He's a handsome, buff guy. It's not like I was actually going to make a move on him. I sigh. This was the fifteenth time she's called me a bitch today. Let's see, she's also called me a whore, loser, mother-fucker, and of course, bitch. And then there's the racist comments. I don't know where to begin with those. I kinda just started to tune her out by now about that. 

Bianca squeezes in a few more insults and rude statements before the bell rings. 

"Grab your effing bag, squint-eye." I restrain myself from saying anything and pick up my backpack. 

"Are we going to your house?" I ask, feeling anger building in my chest. Bianca smirks. 

"No, I'm gonna drop your sorry ass off in the south side of town. What do you think?" I stare at her for a minute, wondering if she's joking or not. I honestly think I'd prefer that over staying with her for the next three months. 

"I guess we are going to your house then." Bianca pops a stick of bubblegum in her mouth as we walk out the door. Hah, that makes me think of Hyuana's song Bubble Pop. It feels like I haven't listened to music in so long although it's just been a day. I left my iPod in my suitcase and my phone died, so I haven't really gotten the chance. 

"Over here, Korea." That's a new one. I think, How is that even supposed to be offensive? I run my hand through my short hair and straighten my uniform skirt as I follow Bianca into the school office. "They have your effing suitcase. Get your shit and meet me by that door." I blow my bangs. Aigoo! Why'd I have to get stuck with her? Just why?

"Sweatheart, what's your name?" The nice lady at the school desk asks, tapping on her own name badge. 

"Jeongyeon." I reply with a small smile. "Spelled like this." I show her my school ID. She nods her head and grabs my suitcase from behind the desk. 

"Here you go, honey. Have a nice stay in the U.S." I smile and bow to her a little. I open the front pocket and pull out my iPod then walk out the door. Bianca stands by the exit on her phone, blowing a bubble with her stupid red lips. I wish I could slap that ever-present smirk off her face. 

"Ready to go, loser?" I nod my head and roll my eyes. Can't wait to spend the next 12 hours alone with Bianca. Maybe her parents are nice. Maybe she'll act normal around them. Maybe she'll...

"Who's the girl, Bia?" A tough-looking guy asks Bianca. She blows a bubble and responds. 

"Some stupid girl from China my parents are making follow me around." Okay, now she's just saying this to annoy me. She obviously knows I'm from South Korea, not China. I blow my bangs again. Don't punch her. 

"Aww babe that sucks. Guess that means you can't come hang with me and the guys now. I guess I'll just..."

"No! I mean no, I can totally effing hang out with you all. I think the baseball team is having practice right now so we can drop that bitch off. I think my ex Sam has one of the kids like her." Tough guy nods. 

"That sounds aight. What's her name?" Bianca chaws her gum before responding. She nudges my arm, wanting me to say something. I cross my arms but decide it's in my best interest to follow her requests. I honestly am scared for what's going to happen to me right now. I don't know what they're going to do(although I have some ideas) or where I'm going. I wish we were going to her house. 

"M-my name is Jeongyeon. You probably can't remember that though. It does not seem like your girl can." Tough guy smirks. 

"Little Chinese girl is kinda sassy, Bia. She musta been around you too long." Bianca blows another bubble. "Aight, lets go. If it makes you feel better, I'll talk to Sam fo you. " Bianca rolls her eyes. 

"I'll talk to that little shit myself. I should give him a piece of my mind. Let's go, stupid whore." Aigoo, maybe it's a good thing I'm going to be away from her a little bit, even if I'm not sure where I'm going. Bianca grabs my wrist forcefully and drags me with her as we cross the street. I'm so confused. Is this what normal life is like after school in America? 

The baseball field is busy with guys playing a game. We walk behind the field and up the bleachers to find four of the younger guys from my school, only one of which I know his name.

"Hey Yoongi." I say in Korean. Yoongi looks up, sort of surprised to see me. 

"Oh hi, Jeongyeon. What're you doing here?" He asks in Korean. I shrug my shoulders. 

"I honestly don't know. She said she was going to drop me here while she went and did something with him." I say, motioning towards Bianca and her boyfriend, who are now gone. I look back in shock and frustration. Yoongi smiles and laughs a little. 

"Oh Jeongyeon, you're so innocent. That guy's a drug dealer. My host told me to stay away from him. Apparently he's 'bad news'. What did you think that girl was going to do with him? Play hide and seek in the park? Honestly they're probably gonna do drugs. Or each other. Or both." I stare at Yoongi in shock. People actually do that here? Also, I've never heard Yoongi talk that much, but that's beside the fact. 

"What? Aigoo! This day just keeps getting worse!" I say, collapsing onto the bleachers. I accidentally kick my suitcase and it falls off the bleachers. I don't know why, but I start crying. 

"Jeongyeon, why are you crying? Jimin, get down here! Your sister's friend is crying." Oh yeah, I think through my tears, that's Ha Eun's little brother. 

"Are you okay?" Jimin asks me. I shake my head. 

"Everything went horribly and my host is a bitch who hangs out with drug dealers and is probably screwing one right now and I just want to go back to Seoul!" I say through my tears, feeling like a stupid child. I'm the oldest. I'm not supposed to break down like this. One of the baseball boys catches sight of my crying and I feel my face turn red. Jimin puts his arm around me to attempt to comfort me. Great, now baseball boy probably thinks we're together although Im three years older and two inches taller than Jimin. 

"Don't cry Jeongyeon. I'm sure it'll be okay. You could ask to follow someone else around. You know, Hoseok changed who he was with because he said the classes were too easy." I sniff and wipe my eyes, hoping none of my makeup is ruined. I guess he's right. It's not a lie that all the classes I went to today were too easy. I nod my head and shrug Jimin's arm off. 

"Okay, okay tomorrow I'll ask. But what about right now? What am I supposed to do?" 

"Hey Jiminie! You wanna go get something to eat?" Hoseok says, sliding between Jimin and Yoongi. Yoongi looks a little pissed but just sighs. From what I've seen, Yoongi's pretty much done with everyone's shit all the time. 

"I was going to stay here with Tae Tae and my sister's friend Jeongyeon. Oh and Yoongi. Maybe he wants to go with you." Hoseok looks over at Yoongi. 

"I'd rather jump into that big lake thats here. No thank you, Hoseok." Hoseok looks a little sad but then turns to Taehyung. Ah, that's the other guy's name. 

"What about you, Taehyung? Sam gave me some money to get food. Maybe you'll know how to say the order." Tae nods his head excitedly and jumps down from two bleachers up, almost falling. 

"Sure! I like to go places. See you all in a little bit." He says with a smile and follows a happy Hoseok down the bleachers to wherever they're selling food. 

"Aishh, those idiots. Well, I'm going to take a nap now." Yoongi says, laying down on his backpack. "Wake me up when the game's over." I nod my head and stand up to pick up my suitcase. I find my portable charger and plug my phone into it since I don't have wifi for my iPod. I need to text one of my friends, either Mina or Nayeon. After a minute my phone turns back on and I unlock it. 5 new messages from MINA. I tap on the messages. 

MINA: hey girl  
MINA: how's your host  
MINA: do you not have international service?  
MINA: Reagan has a brother  
MINA: he kinda looks like Justin Beiber

I laugh at her last text, which was sent 10 minutes ago, and respond. 

Me: hi  
Me: sorry phone was dead  
Me: Im kinda having a crisis 

I wait for Mina to respond but she doesn't, so I plug in my earbuds to my iPod. I tap on my Girl's Generation playlist and look out at the baseball field as Into The New World starts playing. I sigh. This might just be the suckiest day I've ever had. My phone buzzes and I look down to see two texts from Mina. 

MINA: its alright  
MINA:aw honey what's wrong?

Tears well in my eyes and I look at the buildings of the city in the near distance. 

Me: everything  
MINA: really? I thought you of all of us would love America the most  
Me: well, America seems...interesting  
Me: its my host thats the problem  
Mina: how bad is she

I bite my lip and take a second to respond. I don't feel like I should curse when texting Mina of all people, but I really, really want to right now. I hate Bianca so fucking much. 

Me: total racist whore  
Me: not joking about the racist or whore part  
Me: she keeps calling me names  
Me: and Chinese  
MINA: wtf youre korean  
MINA: and that really sucks  
MINA: Im sorry friend  
MINA: i have to go now! Reagan wants me  
MINA: ttyl 

I go to text her the same but and forcefully slammed off my bleacher by some guy trying to catch a ball flying over here. My head hits the bleacher below me, knocking my earbuds out and rendering me unconscious. The last thing I see is metal and Yoongi's shoes before I black out.  
Gosh, this is the absolute shittiest day on the fucking planet.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Hey bitches move aside. Korean girl is my exchanged student." Says Bianca, making her staggered way up the bleachers. She sees me and looks shocked. 

"Da fuck happened to you? Hey losers, do you know what happened?" Bianca asks the baseball team in a strange voice. What is she on? She seems super stoned right now, or maybe drunk. I sniff, trying to see if she smells like alcohol. Nope, not that. She smells...strange. Probably some drug I don't even know of. 

"Well,  one of those Asian kids with her who cursed a lot in English said some big guy was trying to catch a ball and knocked her off the bleacher. I didn't see it happen though." Bianca looks at him funny and licks her lips. 

"Alrightttt...well China bitch grab your bag and let's go. My mom gets home from work in an hour. Don't say anything about this to her." I nod my throbbing head and choke back tears. I could have a concussion and she doesn't even give a shit. 

"Can one of you useless sport guys get me that suitcase?" I ask, wiping my face with my hand again. God, what did Tae even throw at me? It's sticky and smells like sweetness. One of the guys picks up the suitcase and smiles at me. 

"I'll help you down, beautiful angel." I blush and take his hand. He puts his arm around me and carries my suitcase in the other. I slide my phone, charger, and iPod in my uniform skirt pockets and brush my sticky bangs aside. Baseball guy sets my suitcase on the ground and pulls me into a side hug. I look up at him annoyed and blow my bangs. 

"I guess I'll be seeing you around school, cookie tits." He says, grabbing my breast. I pull away from him annoyed and kick him in the shins. 

"Go screw yourself, baseball guy." I hiss, wanting to burst into tears. No one touches me there. Ever. Especially without my permission. Bianca cackles at me. Baseball guy storms away, looking disappointed. 

"You understand how many girls would've payed money to get that close to Matthew, captain of the baseball team. Effing prude. Don't you all have guys that do that in wherever you're from?" I bite my lip and rub my arm. He touched me. He touched me. I shudder and pull the handle up from my suitcase. 

"Let...let us go. I want to wash my face off before your parents come home. So they don't know." I wish they knew though. My head keeps throbbing and I might have a broken nose. And this is besides the fact but their daughter is stoned as hell right now and has a noticeable hickey on her neck. Gosh, she's literally the worst person they could've made me stay with. Bianca grabs my arm forcefully and starts walking. 

"We're gonna leave the car here. Taking the El. I know I'm stupid, but I'm not stupid enough to drive a car like this. C'Mon whore, we gotta go catch it before it leaves." She says, motioning towards the train elevated across the street. I sigh and quicken my pace. I'm pretty sure I look like more of a mess than she does. My head throbs as we run across the street. I press my palm to my forehead and feel tears slide down my face. 

"What is it now, bitch? Crying about your horrible life." That's it. I've had it. I decide this is the only way I can react. Namjoon taught me what this meant last year and I have yet to use this gesture. I stick up my middle finger in Bianca's face. 

"Leave me the shit alone! Please. Just for now." I say exasperated, slipping the only English curse word I could think of at the moment in there. Bianca smirks and takes out a stick of gum as we step onto the train. 

"Okay, you have your wish. I'll let you know when it's our effing exit. Also, don't try and be like me although it's kinda adorable to watch you try." I grit my teeth and breathe in my nose and out my mouth. I take out my now halfway charged phone and plug in my blood stained earphones. How did I even get blood on these? 

Mina texted me ten times while I was out and so did Jisoo and Momo. I tap on Momo's text first just because she rarely ever actually texts. 

Momo: hi Yeonnie <3  
Momo:Chicago is so fun!  
Momo: Gina is nice  
Momo: her friend is hosting Sana so we get to see each other!!!o(^▽^)o  
Momo:

 

Momo sent me a selca with Sana. Both of them look so happy. I feel tears of jealousy fall down my face. Gosh, why am I so emotional today? I tap out of her message and click on Mina's. 

MINA: hi hi ☆彡  
MINA: so we're going out to eat dinner  
MINA: Reagans whole family is so nice  
MINA: wish u were here  
MINA: JB is super cute lol  
MINA: I really want to talk to him  
MINA: ('･_･')  
MINA: what to do  
MINA: you're probably busy  
MINA: ill just leave you be

I sigh, knowing I should probably explain why I wasn't responding. She'd understand. Knowing Mina, she'd probably call some sort of police though. I finally check Jisoo's message. I wonder what she wanted. I didn't even know she had international service. 

Jisoo☆: hello unnie  
Jisoo☆:how's America treating you?  
Jisoo☆:hanging with Tzuyu at pizza place  
Jisoo☆:

 

I smile to myself and lock my phone. I just stare out the window, away from Bianca, listening to TVXQ. It sounds like all my friends are having an amazing time here. I wish...I wish it wasn't like this, my trip. I mean so far, I've been bullied and pushed around by Bianca, left in the care of no one in this strange city while she went and did whatever she did, got pushed off a bleacher to hit my head and get knocked out, had some type of sugary drink thrown on me, and been sexually harassed by some stupid baseball player. 

I'm not complaining or anything but this is literally probably the worst experience I could have possibly had. I just want to go back to when we were choosing our hosts and make sure I chose someone who was in AP classes. Or anyone besides Bianca. I'll have to ask to switch hosts for school tomorrow, but that doesn't eliminate the problem of her at home. Maybe it's not that bad. From what it looks like, we're riding away from the bad part of town. I sigh and close my eyes. On top of this horrible day, my stomach hurts really bad. I won't tell Bianca though. If I end up getting sick I'll make sure it's on her or her designer handbag. 

"Ok hoe, it's our stop. You wanna get off with me?" She asks, blowing a bubble. I nod my sore head and follow her out the car. The train pulls away and I spin around, looking at the huge city around us. Wow, I never expected Chicago to feel like this. It's so big and exciting. The buildings are so tall and cool. It reminds me a little bit of Seoul, but maybe less crowded. 

"Oh my god, stop looking around for a minute and come with me. You'll be able to see the city from my apartment. Its right there." She says, pointing to a very tall and cool looking building. "Just so yah know, it's called the John Hancock Building. It's kinda a big deal here." Bianca says. I notice she looks more spaced out than normal and seems a little more calm. It's kinda creepy. I follow behind her closely as we walk on the sidewalk so I don't get lost. 

We pass a cool department store then cross the street to get to the building she lives in. She scans a card to allow us entrance into the building and we ride up on a fancy looking elevator to the 52nd floor. Okay, my day might have sucked but this is the coolest building I've been in. The elevator door opens to reveal a huge, fancy apartment. I take off my shoes and place them by the elevator. 

"God, you're so weird. Lemme show you your room." Bianca grabs my arm and drags me behind her for the fifth time today. I try and take in the amazing sight of her apartment as I shuffle behind her. Everything in this house so far completely contradicts Bianca. Perfectly clean, expensive floors, beautiful view, luxurious furniture. I would've expected her to live in some shady house, but no, she lives here. We arrive at the room I'm staying in on the second floor of the apartment.

"Okay Korea, so when my parents get here, you better be cleaned up. Be nice to them. Don't let them know where I was. Or where you were. I'm doing homework for all they know right now. Don't come in my room. Also, we have two cats and a dog. Bye bitch." 

Bianca says awkwardly, leaving me just standing here. I open the silver polished door handle to a perfect room bigger than my dining room at home. A window looks out to the city and a queen sized bed is against the wall, looking like something I'd see in a magazine. There's a huge flatscreen TV in the room along with speakers and a gaming system. I roll my suitcase next to the bed and walk in the bathroom. A nice bathtub and shower are in there along with granite counters on the sinks. I notice the tile is heated in here like the floors in the rest of the apartment. 

Man, I feel like I scored big on this. Even if I have to deal with living with Bianca, I'm probably the nicest apartment out of any of the exchanged students right now. I silently wonder if I just hit my head too hard when I fell and right now I'm still unconscious. I just shrug that thought away and go to unpack the rest of my clothes. I guess I'll be staying here the next three months. 

I turn on the shower and let the warm water run over my sticky hair. I try and forget everything else that happened today besides where I am right now. I'm in a huge, expensive apartment in Chicago. I can't wait to meet the people who pay for this house. I bet they're a lot nicer than their slutty daughter. 

I smooth down my shirt and put on a nice skirt. I want to look decent for her parents, considering they're letting me stay in this place. I check the time. 18:30. Huh, you'd think someone would be home by now. I grab my earbuds and phone then creep out my room down the heated floors to the main living room that faces the city. A cat sits atop the luxury couch sleeping like it doesn't have a care in the world. I tuck my phone in the waistband of my skirt and pick up the cat. It's so fluffy and fat. I cradle the cat in my arms and look out at the city. Wow. This is the best view I could've asked for. 

The elevator doors ding open and a professional looking lady steps in the door carrying a purse I'm sure is worth more than me. I turn around and wave. 

"Hello. Hi hi Miss Bianca's mother!" I say, standing up from the couch. Bianca's mom brushes her hair aside and looks at me, surprised. 

"Well hello. We're so happy to have you here! I hope Bianca and her friends weren't too rude to you. Cultural differences are sometimes hard to think of." She says in a Chicago accent. I fake a smile and set down the cat. 

"No, not at all. Bianca helped me around the school. By the way, I am Jeongyeon. Nice to meet you." I say with a bow. Bianca's mom smiles. 

"Nice to meet you too Jahnyan. I see you found Nix. He's the nice cat." She says, mispronouncing my name with her accent. I smile and pick the cat up again. 

"He is very cute. You have a nice house." Bianca's mom smiles back at me. 

"It's the best we could do in the middle of a city. Anywho, the private chef will be here in an hour to make dinner. Is that okay with you?" I nod my head, feeling it throb. Gosh, I really want to tell her about this. 

"Sounds great." 

"You can just go watch some TV or something while you wait. I'll come get you once dinner is ready." 

"Thank you." I say with a bow, then walk out of the room with the cat. Okay, what the hell was that? Bianca was literally the bitchest bitch to me today and her mom was literally an angel. How could they be related? Or even live in the same house? I guess my stay won't be as bad as I thought as long as I change hosts. I throw myself on the fluffy bed in my guest room and turn on the TV. I guess none of my favorite dramas will be on here. I find a Disney show and turn it on then grab my phone to text my friends. 

For once today, there's actually something I'm excited and happy about.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Ah, everything feels like heaven compared to the hell of yesterday. Like literally I'm pretty sure that was my worst day ever. At least they let me change hosts for the school day, even if I have to be with Namjoon. Not that he's a bad person. I just feel super stupid around him. Like he's a freaking genius. I'm pretty smart but next to him I even look dumb. Plus I sound dumb because I have my slight Korean accent when I speak English. He has none. Like literally, he sounds like a native speaker. Plus he knows their music here. I only listen to Korean stuff. 

"Hey, Jeongyeon, are you gonna eat that?" Namjoon asks, pointing to my pizza. I shake my head. 

"No, you can have it." He nudges my foot slightly. 

"Thanks. By the way, I really like your red high Converse. They look...nice on you." I roll my eyes. He should just leave me alone. 

"So, are you two like...are you two in the same classes?" Easton asks. I nod my head.  
"Yeah, same math and language. We know each other from before." Namjoon smiles.  
"She's a nice person to be in class with. Very smart. She knows a lot of English too." I blush and play with my lanyard. 

"So, are you two, you know...together?" I look at Namjoon and he looks at me, then laughs. I just stare. Together? I never really ever thought of Namjoon in that way, let alone am in a relationship with him. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I never had boyfriend. I will not until I start career. Namjoon is just...friend to me." Easton laughs. Namjoon bites his thumbnail. 

"Haha. Isn't the bell going to ring? We go to English next right?" Namjoon says uncomfortably. I scratch my neck. 

"Yes, that is right Namjoon. Um, okay. I'll go throw my lunch away. I'll take yours too Joonie." I say, standing up quickly. I take his tray and scamper over to the trash can, not knowing why I called him Joonie. I dump the stuff on the trays in the trash can then run back over to the table just as the bell rings. I grab my backpack and follow after Namjoon and Easton.

It's going to be a long three months if I have to deal with him the whole time. Or will it be?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Is this too hard for you, ching chong bitch?" Some loser who's friends with Easton asks. I shake my head.

"No plus this is not for grade. A grade. I don't even have to participate." Loser guy looks at me, smug.

"Okay then, you little slut. You do you." I roll my eyes and sit back in my chair. Really, I got used to the stupid american curse words they call me after four days. However, Namjoon is not okay with this at all. He jumps up from his chair and grabs the loser guy by his shirt.

"What did you call her, motherfucker? You wanna go?" The teacher walks by, unfazed by the fight waiting to happen. I step back from our desk group, not wanting to be a part of this.

"Yeah, I do actually." Loser says, punching Namjoon's nose. The teacher looks like they're about to step forward to intervene, but they just walk away. I guess fights like this are normal in public school. The rest of the class crowds around them, wanting to see the fight happen.

Namjoon throws him out of his chair and punches him back in the face, actually making his nose bleed. I rub my own nose, feeling if it still hurts. Surprisingly, it feels a lot better today than the other two days. Loser guy tries to escape but Namjoon twists his arm as he attempts to get up.

"Don't you ever call her that again, you dumbass." He says, turning to me. He proceeds to just sit back down quietly. Namjoon gets out his tablet like nothing happened and like loser guy isn't on the floor clutching his bloody nose right now. I sit down uncomfortably and fold my hands in my lap. The teacher walks over and hands both loser guy and Namjoon a pink slip.

"I'll see you after school today in the library. Half an hour. And seriously Jameson, this is the third time in a month. Next time its a suspension." Jameson rolls his eyes and sits back in the chair in front of me. "Nam...Namjoon, this is so you know our rules in this country. I hope this doesn't inconvenience your host too much. This isn't mandatory but by protocol I have to give it to you. My apologies, but please behave accordingly to our rules from here on out." Namjoon nods his head and rubs his nose with the sleeve of his uniform blazer.

"I understand. Sorry, sir. This won't happen again. I promise." The teacher smiles fakely and walks back to the front of the classroom.

"Damn Namjoon, you're badass." Easton says, giving Namjoon a high five. Easton then looks at me. "You got a nice man there, Jen. I wish I had the balls to do something like that." Namjoon smiles at Easton. I sigh, hating the stupid American nickname Easton calls me 

"Not everyone can be as cool as I am though. Well maybe besides Jeongyeon. She's pretty much the coolest girl I know. I have to make sure no ones an asshole to her." He says, looking over at Jameson. I blush and smile a little.

"I ship it." A small girl from behind us says. I open my mouth to interject but her claim is seconded by pretty much the entire class. I feel my face turn red and want to crawl under the desk and disappear. Namjoon bits his lip and looks at me, only serving to make my face hotter.

"Class, please leave the exchanged students and their foreign culture alone. We don't want to offend them." The teacher says. The class's murmurs die down to a mumble and I look over at Namjoon. He looks almost as embarrassed as I feel.

The bell rings five minutes later, dismissing us from school. I grab my backpack and stand up. I tap on Namjoon's shoulder to get his attention.

"What?" He asks in Korean. "Oh it's you. I'm sorry about all that. I just didn't want him to treat you like that." I shrug and adjust my backpack.

"It's fine. Thank you though. That was very brave, but I don't need anyone to save me. I'm a big girl. I can handle things like this on my own, even if you are my friend." I say in Korean as we walk out of the classroom. Namjoon goes to say something but closes his mouth 

"Hey, I'll meet up with you after detention, Namjoon. See ya!" Easton says, then continues down the hall quickly.

Namjoon grabs my hand and pulls me aside from the classroom. I open my mouth to say something, I don't know what, but Namjoon kisses me. Kisses me with those perfect lips of his. I feel myself blush even though there's no real feeling in our kiss. But may I just say, damn he's a good kisser! I really wasn't expecting that.

I pull away from his kiss and stare into his pretty eyes.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask confused. He smiles.

"Because we're a couple, right? Well, see you tomorrow, noona." He says as he walks away, leaving me standing there confused. First of all, why? Second of all, what? I never knew he liked me. Plus, by all technicalities I could be his noona but right now we're the same age so thats not really a thing even if I was born seven months before him. But why would he kiss me? Maybe he's just joking around with me. I don't know. All I know is that now I'm standing here in the hallway, smiling and blushing like an idiot. Oh well. I guess I should go find Bianca so we can go back to her house. I have a lot of stuff I need to tell Mina about.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Ha Eun! I can't believe you actually answered. How are you?" Ha Eun rubs her tired face and adjusts the webcam on her computer. 

"I'm great, just tired. Tired as hell. It's 5 am here. How are you, Jeonnie? How's America?" I smile and brush my bangs out of my eyes. 

"It's pretty great now. I mean, I had a rough first school day. Once I switched who I followed around at school it got better though." Ha Eun smiles. 

"It's so good to hear from you. How's Jimin-ah doing? I haven't heard from him I guess because his phone only has service in Korea. I thought skype still worked though." I bite the pencil I'm holding and turn up the brightness on my laptop. 

"I think he's doing alright. He's super nice to everyone here. I'm not sure that he understands much English though. Poor child. Oh, he called me his noona the other day. Do you know what that was about?" Ha Eun looks nervous and her eyes flick to the clock behind her. 

"You can never know with Jimin. He's such a strange kid. Well, gotta go now!" She says awkwardly. What did I do? Ha Eun is my best friend besides Mina, and even then we've been friends longer. Mina just moved to Korea three years ago from Japan, so she's actually fluent in three languages. Anyways, that's besides the point right now since my best friend from when I was four is trying to hang up on me a half hour before she normally leaves for school. 

"Wait! Ha Eun! What did I say? Don't go! I have something else to tell you. About Namjoon." Ha Eun perks up at the name of her middle school crush. 

"What about my old crush? What did he do?" I sigh, knowing she might be a little pissed at me. 

"Well, he uh...he kinda kissed me two days ago and has been calling me his girlfriend since then. I don't know, people thought we were together when I started to follow him and his host around and I guess maybe he just wanted to get attention so he keeps treating me like we're together." Ha Eun stares at me with a blank expression. She blinks and gives me a fake smile. 

"Thats...that's cute. So, do you like him back? Or is this all just a little show he's putting on to get attention? He does that, you know. Didn't you hear about Sunhi? Or Hyoyeon?" I look away from my computer, thinking about how he might be just trying to get attention. I hope it's not like the time he cheated on Sunhi though. They'd been together a year and had a really intimate relationship allegedly but she caught him with this other girl who's now in college. Rumor has it he just did well, things with the older girl to get attention. Poor Sunhi. I don't think he'd do that again since that happened when we were 15, but who knows?

"Hello, Jeonnie? You still with me?" I nod my head. 

"Yeah, I'm still tired form the time change. Sorry. But yeah, I don't know. Maybe I should ask Yoongi or Jin. Both of them seem to be close with him. This whole thing is weird. I am going to a party on friday that he's gonna be at. Maybe he'll tell me the truth about how he feels then. I'm just really confused." I say with a sigh. Ha Eun nods. 

"Be careful Jeongyeon. I really don't want you to get your little fragile heart broken. Also feel free to stay 500 feet away from my brother at all times. Wait, is he going to that party?" I shrug. 

"Probably. He's staying with one of the baseball guys and they're all going so I assume he'd be going with. I'm not for sure." Ha Eun looks nervous. 

"Don't let him get drunk. Please. Or do drugs. And you too. Don't you remember what happened at your birthday last year?" I roll my eyes. I'm never going to drink again after that experience. 

"Okay I won't. And you stay safe until we talk again, which I don't know how long it'll be until then." Ha Eun smiles and waves. 

"Byeeee! Talk to you later Jeonnie!" My screen goes dark, indicating she hung up. I close my laptop and change into my swimsuit. Bianca said she's going to take me to the pool. I'm actually really excited for some reason. Maybe it's because she's finally being nice to me. I don't know. At least Bianca stopped calling me Chinese though. I guess that wasn't funny to even her anymore. 

"Hey bitch, ready to go?" I nod my head. She still says that, but I've just decided it's her nickname for me. At least she cares enough to call me that, even if it's negative caring. 

"It's a pretty sweet ass pool. Even though it sucks we can't live in our castle in Sweden all the time, this piece of shit apartment has some perks. I was gonna have us go there for spring break, but you know it's senior year so I decided I should go to Cancoon. You're coming with me, by the way. That's in about a month. Shit, you need a sexier swimsuit for Cancoon. I'll make sure we can get you one from a halfway decent designer." 

"Okay. Why you were so mean to me the other day? You're being nicer now. But why?" Bianca blows a bubble and pops it. She looks away and sniffs a little. Is she crying?

"You wouldn't understand, bitch. Okay, I'm fine with you being here, but not at school. It's just...never mind. This is a side point, but don't try drugs. Really, um..." I stare at Bianca. What's up with her? She's crying right now. I didn't even know she was capable of feeling any emotion but hate. Bianca wipes her eyes and throws her gum in the nearest trashcan. "Sorry about that, I just...it's been a rough few months for me at school and at home. You wouldn't understand. Okay, let's go to the pool." Bianca says in a cracking voice, still sniffing. I nod my head and follow her onto the elevator. Wow, I wasn't expecting Bianca to be that emotional about anything. I kind of feel bad asking her now. I guess I shouldn't. She deserves it after how she treated me. But still, I wish she'd tell me what's wrong. Maybe she'll tell me someday. Just maybe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

So Namjoon. 

Uh, I think he actually believes us to be a couple. Like, right now at lunch he's holding my hand. He even offered to feed me soup. Okay, so I have little to no experience with anything romantic, but from what I've seen in real life with my brother and his girlfriends, I've never seen someone so attached. It's like he's trying to make our relationship like one of those stupid dramas I secretly love. 

"Jeonnie, are you going to that party tomorrow?" Namjoon says, brushing a piece of of my hair out of my eyes. I blow my bangs back into my eyes, pissed at him. Can't he just leave me alone? I know he's just being nice, but really. 

"Yeah, I think Bianca is making me." I answer him in Korean, knowing he'd rather talk in English. Namjoon sighs. 

"We came all this way to learn and use English and you're speaking to me in our native language. Really?" I sip some of my soup. 

"Okay fine, I speak in stupid English now." Namjoon bops my nose with his finger and smiles. 

"You're so pretty." He says, smiling at me with his stupid perfect lips. Is it bad I kind of want to kiss him again?

"Uck, you guys are so romantic. I thought you said you weren't a couple." Easton says. I let out an exasperated sigh. 

"We're not. Well I'm not. He might be." Namjoon blushes, presumably because I just put him in an uncomfortable position. 

"Oh okay. Pretty much everyone thinks you guys are together though. Just so you know." Namjoon scratches his nose. I turn my head away. 

"I'm gonna throw my trash away now. You done with your soup yet, Jeonnie?" Namjoon asks. I nod my head. 

"Yes. Thank you." 

Once the bell rings, we head to class. 

"Sorry I keep bugging you, Jeonnie. I just wish we were a couple." Namjoon whispers in Korean halfway through class. His breath tickles my ear and I feel myself smile. 

"It's fine. Just let me see how you're gonna treat me. I'm not that easy, you probably should think about this twice. But sure. For now, let's be together. Just until I decide if you make me...make me like ooh ahh. You know, like when you finally find a food you love." I say in Korean with a small smile. The teacher presses a finger to her lips and I nod my head. 

"Sorry sorry." I say to her, then turn back to Namjoon and take his hand. "Just promise me you won't break my heart. Can you do that?" Namjoon squeezes my hand and then kisses it. 

"I think I can. Promise you won't break mine?" He whispers. I shake my head and wink. 

"I can't promise that." Namjoon sighs and goes back to whatever he was doing on his tablet with a smile. I do the same, feeling a warm, giddy feeling in my chest. Could this be...no. I'm not in love. I can't be. Not now. But he's so perfect. Even the way he blinks. Those dimples when he smiles. His perfect, lusciously desirable lips that kissed me the other day. I wish he'd...STOP! What am I doing? I have to focus on school, on keeping my grades up. 

Leave me alone, stupid perfect Namjoon. 

Please.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Wow, your tits are small. Why the hell did Michael grope that? Ugh, maybe I have something from junior high you can wear." 

Bianca says to me, chewing her ever-present bubble gum. I roll my eyes and take off my sweatshirt. I can't believe we're going to this party. I've never been to a party, let alone a crazy American teenager party. Bianca's parents are so chill about us going too. Like they actually encouraged us. Now Bianca is going to make me look 'cool', so I'm probably ending up looking like someone from one of those Japanese adult videos my brother secretly used to watch. What a perv. 

"Try this. It covers more than I would at a party, so you oughta like it." She says, throwing me a crop top, short shorts, and a push-up bra. "Go change in my bathroom and once you're done I'll come do your makeup." I nod my head and open the bathroom door. Gosh, her bathroom is even bigger than the one in my guest room. Shes the most spoiled rotten kid I've ever met. 

I put on the bra(which surprisingly fits) and then slide on the crop top. It cuts off about 5 centimeters up from my belly button and has a little slit at the top of the shirt exposing some skin above my boobs. I can see why Bianca wears these kind of bras. It makes me look like I'm two cup sizes from what I normally wear. I put on the high waisted shorts and open the door. 

"I'm ready for makeup. Thank you for the outfit." Bianca smirks. 

"Wow, you actually look like a stripper. That's a good thing for the party. Wear a jacket on the El though. I don't want anyone to harass either of us. Only I get to harass you, and I promise you it'll never be sexual." I rub my arm awkwardly. 

"Gee thanks. I didn't take you for lesbian though." Bianca laughs. 

"Oliver was right, you are funny. Alright bitch, you okay with fake eyelashes?" I shrug. 

"I never worn them, but you can try and put them on me. I don't care." Bianca smiles. 

"Sit on the bench in my bathroom. I'll be in there in a second." Bianca says, then grabs her makeup box. "Okay, follow my instructions. Don't open your eyes until I tell you to." I nod my head and close my eyes. I'm letting Bianca have control of how my face looks. Okay, here goes nothing.

"Open." Bianca says, holding a mirror in front of me. I gape at my face. I don't even look like the same person. I look like... "CL from 2ne1. You know, one of those stupid Korean groups from your country. I know her because she modeled for Jeremy Scott. Also I just looked up Korean makeup and that came up. Do you like it bitch?" I nod my head and smile. CL is my idol, the one who inspired me to sing. Back when she debuted 4 years ago, I decided I wanted to be an idol like her. Unfortunately, my parents want me to be a business woman or go into medicine. I'm leaning towards the former because I'm not cut out to work in a hospital, but secretly I really want to be an idol. 

"It's perfect. Thank you. At least I don't look like prostitute." Bianca laughs. Actually laughs, and not in a sarcastic mean way. 

"You're so innocent and it's adorable. I can't wait until you see the party. It's gonna be lit." I look at her confused, wondering what lit means. "Okay, what size shoe do you wear? You're like four effing inches taller than me just in those converse you wear every day, so I doubt you'd fit in anything of mine. I might be able to get something from my mom's modeling stock though. Her models have big feet." I roll my eyes, realizing Bianca is insulting me again. 

"Go check my shoes. They're by the front door. I don't know what size they are in your country." 

"Okay, wait here you little whore. Don't screw anyone while I'm gone. You look like you could with that amount of makeup." I sigh and pull out my phone, starting to listen to 2ne1 Can't Nobody. 

After Bianca loans me her mom's old models shoes that cost over 200$, we get on our way to the party. By the time we arrive, the whole block is already filled with cars and people. As we walk up to the hosts front door, someone vomits in the front yard. I cringe in disgust and put my headphones around my neck. People are standing everywhere inside the party. I pull out my phone to see 7 texts from Mina. Turns out she's here and so are five other exchanged students, but she didn't specify who. I look up from my phone and see Bianca abandoned me, so I frantically text Mina to see where she is. 

Mina: in living room on couch. 

Mina:room next to kitchen 

I find her on the couch and sigh, relieved. 

"Hi Mina! How are you?" Mina looks at me amazed. 

"Damn Yeonnie, you look like CL. Did you do that?"She asks. I shake my head. 

"Racist bitch did. You look great too!" Mina smiles. 

"Thank you. Have you seen that kid Jimin? He's been looking for you since he like got here." I shake my head. 

"No, I haven't seen anyone else. Who else from Korea is here?" I ask. Mina adjusts her beanie and looks up. 

"Hmm, I know Tzuyu and Hoseok are, then there's Jimin, oh! And Namjoon and Taehyung. That's all. Oh and Yoongi. I always forget Yoongi." I laugh a little. 

"Okay, so like what do you do at these parties? I'm so confused." Mina shrugs. 

"From what I've seen, either make out with someone or get drunk. Or both. I haven't seen any guys here I have to have though. Well, except one. But I don't know where he went. He's Yoongi's host, if I'm not mistaken." Mina says. 

"Let's go find him then! I really don't want to be here anyways, so this'll be something interesting to do." I say, smiling a little. I grab Mina's hand and help her up. "So what does he look like?" I ask. 

"Well, he has dark brown kind of wavy hair, it's parted in the middle. He's probably four centimeters taller than you." Mina giggles. "This is so stupid, Yeonnie. It's not like I'll even be able to talk to him. Even though I understand English and speak it without much of an accent, I get all weird in front of boys. Wait, you wanna go get something to drink? Maybe that'll help me calm down." She asks. I shake my head. 

"You can, but I really don't like getting drunk. Remember my birthday?" I say. Mina nods her head. 

"Yeah I don't really want to relive that. You tried to kiss Nayeon's cat. And then dumped your flower pot out your window because you said it wanted to be free. Oh yeah, and you kissed Nayeon. I still have pictures." I roll my eyes. I honestly only remember waking up in Nayeon's bathtub the next morning. 

Mina grabs a cup of sort of liquor and takes a sip. 

"Okay, let's go find pretty boy." I say. Mina smiles. As I turn around, I bump into Jimin, knocking him to the floor. "Oh god, are you alright?" I ask him in English. Jimin smiles strangely at me. 

"Jeong...Jeongyeon, damn you look...niiice." He says in slurry English. I look at Mina and she just shrugs. 

"Can I help you up?" I ask him in Korean, thinking it's probably hard for him to understand another language right now. Jimin nods his head, then proceeds to puke on my shoes. I jump back in disgust. Mina laughs. 

"Yeonnie, are you okay? Oh my god, how did that even happen?" I just stare in shock at what just happened. Jimin now lies unconscious on the soiled carpet. I stare at the shoes that cost more than I do and wonder how I'm going to explain this to Bianca. 

"I'm gonna...I'm just gonna leave these here." I say, slipping the now completely ruined satin shoes off. Mina takes another sip of whatever she has and grabs my hand. 

"Let's go find me the pretty boy!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Okay, he's definitely not in there. How do you un-see something? Hmm, let's check upstairs." Mina says, starting to slur her words. If she throws up too, I'm leaving. Well, leaving with her since she put up with drunk me and that was apparently a nightmare. There are so many people here I can't even walk. I don't even want to look at my feet. I just know they're dirtier than they've ever been. As we walk up the stairs, Mina trips. 

"You alright?" I ask, helping her up. She smiles. 

"Yeah I'm fine. Hopefully pretty boy didn't leave yet." I sigh and continue upstairs. There are three bedrooms and a staircase to the attic. I see a door partially open and look in to see a girl at her desk on her laptop, just listening to some rock group. Yoongi lies on her couch, sleeping peacefully. I assume she knows he's there, but it doesn't seem like it. I open the next door and stumble back as soon as I process what I see. Similar scene to the bedroom downstairs, but as of right now both of them have pants on. A boy with wavy dark brown hair parted in the middle just like Mina described is on the bed making out with a girl who's wearing less clothes than Bianca. Not like he undressed her, to be clear. She's just dressed in revealing clothes. 

"Mina," I whisper, stepping back from the door. 

"Yeah..." She sees what's inside and just sighs. "He was to pretty not to have a girl. Aish, why do they all have to be taken. Be lucky you have...well speak of the devil. Hey Namjoon." Mina says in a semi-seductive tone. What is she doing? What is Namjoon doing up here?

"Heyyyy Jeongyeon...you wanna...you look nice." He says in a slurry voice, looking down at my noticeable boobs. I bite my lip and look up at him. Damn! He's not supposed to be hot. He's Namjoon, my friend. But those eyes, that hair, his lips...

"I'll leave you two alone. If I can't be with the guy I like, at least you can. See ya later Yeonnie." Mina says, then walks her staggered way down the stairs. Namjoon smirks and I gulp. He's so close right now. I could touch him. I can feel his breath on me, smell the liquor on his breath as he leans forward to kiss me. I kiss him back, actually feeling like doing so this time. Damn, he really has nice lips. I wish I could just kiss them forever. Wait, what am I saying? 

"Namjoon, you're really drunk right now. I think maybe...maybe we should wait to do anything you're not gonna remember. That you'll want to remember." Namjoon touches the exposed area above my breasts, making me blush. His touch feels like fire, but at the same time this feels wrong. He's drunk off his ass, so he's going to remember like none of this. 

"So...you're so pretty. I...ah, please can we fuck?" I push him back, knowing this must be all he's thinking about right now. I shouldn't have let him even kiss me. Namjoon stumbles over, falling down half of the stairs. I just stare at him in shock. That boy Mina liked and the girl he was kissing run out of the room they were in and come to see what just happened. 

"Shit! It's Yoongi's friend. Aw man, where'd that fucker go? Shit shit shit." People are now crowding around the stairs to see what the commotion is. The girl who was at her desk steps out of her room for probably the first time today. 

"Uhh...Mandy? Dammit! Who the hell got hurt this time. I swear...wait, Vernon?" She says, looking at Yoongi's host. 

Vernon nods. "Yoongi's passed out in my room. Don't ask. He was drunk. I don't know how he found me. Bye, don't let the cops come." The girl says, then disappears back into her room. 

"Okay, um I'll check on Nam...hey noona what's his name?" He asks me in Korean. I'm taken aback by the language so much I don't respond. "Hello, you're from Korea right?" I nod my head. 

"His name is Namjoon. How does a random guy like you know fluent Korean?" I ask, honestly shocked. Vernon shrugs. 

"My dad. He's from Busan. It's my second language. That doesn't matter right now. You wanna go check on your oppa or whatever he is to you and see if he's okay? Or you want me to?" 

"Well..." 

"Vernonie, you speak that language too?" Mandy asks, interrupting our conversation. Vernon rolls his eyes. 

"Do I really not look Korean? Aish, I guess not." I shrug and try and get a better look at him. His eye shape and overall face kind of does, but his hair and eyes are lighter. 

"Not super Korean. Just kind of. Umm, can you please see if Namjoonie is alright?" Vernon sighs and pushes his hand through his hair. 

"Can't you?" I shake my head. 

"I mean, uh...I can but he's really drunk. I kinda was the reason he fell down the stairs. He might be just a little pissed." Vernon nods his head. 

"Alright noona. I see what you mean." Vernon walks down the stairs and taps on Namjoon's shoulder. Namjoon jerks up and rubs his head. 

"Ughhhhh. Fuck, whatsss wrong? How amm I...who the fuck are youuuu?" He says in Korean, looking at Vernon with confusion. Vernon just rolls his eyes and helps him up. 

"I'm Min Yoongi's host. You know, the guy with really nice skin and who always wears a bandana in some way?" Vernon responds in Korean. Namjoon seems unfazed by his knowledge of our language.

"Ahh, my head. Where am...I?" Namjoon asks, then passes out on the stairs. I stare at him and Vernon rolls his eyes.  
"I'll go find his host. Everyone, just leave us alone. Thanks. You, watch him." He says to me in Korean. I nod my head and bend down next to Namjoon. He looks peaceful sleeping. 

Kind of pretty. In a way. 

Wait, am I attracted to him even more now? 

No, I can't...I might be in love.


	2. Part Two: Love in School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey~~  
> Just so ya know, this part is why its a mature fic *wink wonk*  
> Hope ya enjoy~~

Saturday, 9 March 4:45 pm

Me: hey...

Nams: hi...

Me: i know we've been friends for a few years

Nams: yes? And?

Me: im just saying

Me: i think i could like you as more than a friend

Nams: okay? Are you for real?

Me: yes

My heart races and i want to throw my phone. I can't believe myself. 

Nams: oh my god

Nams: I really like you, if you couldn't tell already

I smile like an idiot and feel like I'm about to throw up. This is actually happening

Me: well...

Me: you're so cute

Oh my god! Why am I so stupid? Did I really just text that?

Nams: I was gonna say the same, cutie ㅋㅋㅋ

Me: i cant wait another day to see you

Nams: same honey 

Nams: [ryan emoji]

Me: I gtg Bianca is taking me to the mall

Me: ttyl

Nams: bye cutie!

I stare at me ceiling, heart racing. I confessed to Namjoon, well in a way. Something possesses me to pull out my phone and text him. What the hell is he doing to my heart?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
Sunday, 10 March 01:15 am

Me: ugh I can't sleep

Nams: what's wrong, honey?

I bite my lip and type back,

Me: I just miss you

Nams: Really?

Me: nah

Me: still can't get used to Bianca's house

Nams: go drink some tea

Nams: jasmine is good

I smile and blush, thinking what a cutie he is. 

Me: okay

Me: I'll ttyl get some sleep

Nams: you too, honey <3

[change contact name?]

[enter->Joonie<3]

[message with: Joonie<3]

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Having to sit next to Namjoon is torture. Emotional torture. I'm not paying attention to anything but him. Literally. I watched him write on the desk with a whiteboard marker and erase it for a solid forty minutes. I've fallen undeniably, undyingly, irrefutably in love with Kim Namjoon. Ugh. Love is an addiction, like a sickness kind of can be an overdose. And let me tell you, looking at him was my drug. My wanting to be with him was like Bianca cutting class to smoke a cigarette. Luckily my love with Namjoon was more like the side affects of caffeine, not nicotine. I feel giddy, jumpy and happy. At the same time I want to screw him. Oh boy, I just want to...

"Jeongyeon, would you like to tell us the answer to question number four?" The science teacher asks. I shake my head, having no idea what the question even was. 

"I'm sorry sir. No understand this. I do not understand this." I say nervously, scrambling my words. The teacher nods his head. 

"Namjoon, could you please explain this to her in Korean if lack of English understanding is why she is confused. Is that the case, Miss Jeongyeon?" I nod my head, feeling my face turn red. Namjoon turns around and smiles. 

"Hey beautiful." He says in Korean. I restrain myself from laughing. "Wanna do something this weekend. Oh, I know you just weren't paying attention. I see through your little tricks." I smirk and bite my lip. 

"Oh, you caught me. You're so smart. Sure Joonie. You wanna come to Bia the biatch's house? She lives in a fancy ass apartment. Her parents are never home." I say suggestively. Namjoon smiles. 

"Sure. Okay I'm gonna turn back around so the teacher doesn't suspect anything. The answer was the digestive system." I nod my head and feel my heart race. Damn, he somehow finds a way to make me feel like I'm having a heart attack every time I look at him. 

I raise my hand. 

"Now that I understand, the answer was Digestive System. Sorry." The teacher smiles and goes back to asking the answers to other questions. I feel myself smiling and wanting to kiss Namjoon. Wanting to take off his uniform. Wanting to fuck him. Dammit! I have to focus. Focus on school. On me. But then there's Namjoon. Oh, what a battle I'm fighting. Stupid hormones. Stupid Namjoon. Stupid lack of parental supervision. Stupid me. 

I'm a fool, a fool for Namjoon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Namjoon taps a pencil against his perfect lips, making me want to kiss him right now. The bell rings in five minutes to let us out. Five minutes of torture. But guess what, I'm going to kiss that boy as soon as we get out of this class. Why do I want him so badly right now? Every since the party...something has been different. Namjoon is more desirable to me, I actually want to kiss him, I actually wouldn't mind being his girlfriend. Being in front of everyone next to him is torture. Ugh, am I falling in love?

RINGGGG. I stand up and gather my things, putting them into my backpack. Namjoon sees me struggling and helps.  
I feel myself blush as he picks up my backpack. He shoves my pencil case inside and proceeds to zip my bag shut only to break the zipper. 

"Shit! Sorry Jeonnie, I..." I look up at him with a suggestive look in my eyes and smile. Namjoon blushes and hands me my backpack. 

"Only you can break a zipper." Namjoon laughs and sidesteps the desk so he's standing next to me. He slides his arm around me and pulls me closer to him, making my heart feel like it's going to burst. I want to kiss him. I want to kiss him so badly right now and I can't even think why. I remain against his side as we walk out the door into the hallway. How long is it going to take me to kiss him?

"So, uh Easton is at his swim team meeting in the gym for another half hour. We could..." I kiss Namjoon, shutting him up. I couldn't wait another minute. Namjoon kisses me back less harsh, yet still passionate, making my knees feel weak. I want to...no. I'm in the middle of a school hallway for shit's sake! Oh my god. I'm kissing Namjoon in the middle of the busiest hallway in the school. I pull away from him, suddenly embarrassed, and grab his wrist. 

"Jeongyeon, uh, what was that for?" He asks, confused. I just give him that suggestive look again, wanting more of him, and start running, dragging him behind me. Where should we go? The park across the street, under the bleachers at the soccer field, I don't know. I just know that I want Namjoon right now. I know it's probably not okay in any way to tell him what I really want to do, but for now I just want to be somewhat alone with him and to kiss him. Again. 

"Jeongyeon I swear! What the fuck are you doing?" Namjoon says, forcing me to stop in the middle of the parking lot. I just stare at him, those stupid hooded eyes, those perfect plump lips. I start giggling. I'm so crazy in love with Namjoon. 

"I just wanted to be alone. I just wanted to tell you..." I trail off, not wanting to say it in this way. 

"Tell me what? Jeonnie, what do these seductive glances and you randomly kissing me in the hall mean? Why are you doing this?" I blink twice, trying to look cute.

"Namjoonie, you like me right?" Namjoon nods his head and bites his lip. "I just...I think I like you too." Namjoon looks at me in an excited way. He smiles adorable with little dimples in his cheeks. I poke his dimple and giggle. I actually giggle. 

"Does this mean you wouldn't mind if I held your hand while we walked through that park across the street?" Namjoon asks, those little dimples still there. Ugh. Why is he so attractive? I smile like the idiot I am and blush.

"Of course not. Why would I mind that?" Namjoon takes my hand and we cross the street to the barren park across the street. Since it's only early March, nothing has started blooming yet so the trees have no leaves and the grass is rather dry. I don't care though. Namjoon is holding my hand, walking with me in the brisk air, being perfect like I always imagined my boyfriend would be. Wait, did I just call him my boyfriend?

"You wanna sit here?" Namjoon asks, motioning to a park bench. I smile and nod my head.

"Of course." I smooth down my skirt and sit down, Namjoon next to me. He puts his arm around my back, making me feel warmer both in my chest and actual back. 

"So, how're you liking America so far?" I look over at him and bite my chapped lip.

"Well, I was having a great time until this stupid boy made me fall in love. He's distracting me quite a bit." Namjoon raises his eyebrows in fake surprise.

"Who would do something like that to my Jeonnie? Can you describe this boy to me?" I smirk and poke his arm.

"Let me think, he's incredibly smart, really cool, knows more English than I ever will. He's got this adorable, somewhat sexy smile with dimples, has nice body proportions...oh wait, isn't his name Kim Namjoon?" I ask sarcastically, looking at Namjoon with a smile. He smiles back and laughs.

"You're not fooling with me, are you Jeongyeon? Last week you acted like you never wanted me to talk to you again and now you're making me seem like your ideal guy." I shake my head and smile. I keep smiling. There's something about him that just makes me want to smile every time he talks.

"No, I'm really not. I don't know, I started falling for you after I said I wouldn't. My own limitations I set on you made me want you more. Or something like that." I say, knowing I sound like a fool.

"Why...what do you really like about me? Are you sure this isn't just payback for what I did to you last week, making you be my fake girl friend to get your attention? What are..." I shut him up with a kiss, just wanting him to listen to me instead of questioning why. The warmth of his lips makes my whole body feel warm, like holding a cup of hot tea on a cold day. I just want to be with him, in a moment like this, forever. Well, not forever, but for longer than this is. I pull away from his lips and stare into his surprised eyes.

"Did that feel like I'm faking it?" I ask, knowing his answer. Namjoon smiles and shakes his head.

"Damn, you're a good kisser. Is it true you've never had a boyfriend before?" I blush and look away, shocked that Namjoon thinks the same thing about me that I do him. Except I know he's had a plethora of girlfriends. Except it's a known fact that he's not a virgin. I honestly don't know how to respond to him because I feel like an idiot that I actually had never kissed anyone until last Tuesday. 

"Um, yeah, but why does it matter? You still like me, right?" 

"It doesn't matter. Just my other friends, they make fun of you sometimes because you've never dated anyone. I don't think that's okay to judge you about that though. I mean, why does it matter how many people a girl has dated? Does that somehow make her more or less desirable?" Namjoon says, looking me in the eyes. I stare back at him, surprised that he feels this way. Especially him.

"Wow. I didn't think anyone else felt that way. I mean, I don't think you're more desirable because you've dated more girls than I'm friends with, no offense. I just like you because you're you. I like Kim Namjoon." He slips his fingers between mine.

"And I like Yoo Jeongyeon. Aw shit! Easton just texted me that he's out of his meeting. Sorry Jeonnie, we have to go now. Well I do. You can stay here if you want that's up to you." I giggle and stand up from the bench still holding his hand. 

"I'll come with. Bianca is going to get out of detention in a few minutes anyways. She was caught smoking on campus again today so that's fun. Ugh, what a bitch." Namjoon laughs.

"It's so funny to hear you curse. I don't know, you just seem so pure." I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon Joonie, you don't want to keep Easton waiting any longer." Namjoon stands up and kisses my lips again, making me feel woozy. 

"He can wait for me. I couldn't wait another day to do that again." I blush as he grabs my hand and starts to run towards the school building across the street. I never expected to fall head over heels in love, but guess what, it happened. 

And I wouldn't fall out of it for the world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It snowed seven inches over night and iced two inches, which is enough to cancel school for the entire city. According to Bianca, that means there's a lot or conditions or just really bad. Not bad enough to cancel work for Bianca's mom though. Bianca and I have the house to ourselves all day. I'm kind of excited we're off because I could maybe go to the pool again or the spa inside the building, but also sad I can't see Namjoon. I was looking forward to seeing him. I miss him even though we've only been apart for about twelve hours. I also really want him right now, if you know what I mean. I can't stop thinking about him in that way. Just...damn. He's so sexy. 

"Hey bitch, I'm gonna go see Oliver. He lives a few blocks over but it's all chill. He's home by himself if you get what I mean. Anyways, just wanted to let you know. By the way, he lives in the same complex as your boyfriend's host. I was thinking maybe you could have him over. After all, what else are you gonna do on a snow day?" She says with a wink. I roll my eyes and pull out my phone, excited at the idea of Namjoon coming over. 

"Okay, thank you. We have ingredients for jap chae, right? I asked your butler to pick them up the other say." Bianca looks up, thinking, and pops her bubble. 

"They're in the fridge and in the closet. You gonna make some food? So boring. Hey, I'm serious about your boyfriend. I want you to have a better love life than me. That requires dedication to one guy. And I can see you like this guy." I blush and feel my phone vibrate. 

Joonie<3: hey babe  
Joonie<3:what u doin today  
Me: i was gonna cook jap chae  
Me: you should come over  
Joonie<3: okay!  
Joonie<3: what time?  
Me: i dont care  
Joonie<3:ok  
Me: i miss u bae :(  
Joonie<3: me 2  
Joonie<3: Brian's mom is still here.  
Joonie<3: leaving at 11  
Joonie<3: i can come after that  
Me: okay!  
Me: see u then

Bianca looks at me and laughs. 

"You're smiling like an idiot. Adorable. Hey, I'll let the front desk know we're expecting a guest. See you later, bitch." I wave sarcastically as Bianca makes her way out of my room. 

"By the way, I have a box of condoms under my bed. You might want those. Just to be safe." She says, then just leaves like that. I stare at the wall, thinking about what Bianca just implied. I think I want to...I just don't know how Namjoon feels. From what I've heard from other people, he's kind of the person who enjoys sex. Like, he's definitely not a virgin but I don't know if he's as perverted as people back home made him out to be. He doesn't seem like it. It seems like I'm the pervert in this relationship to be honest. Oh well. I'll see how I feel when he gets here. How he feels when he gets here. 

The elevator door dings, letting me know Namjoon arrived. I stand in the kitchen, putting jap chae in bowls. I hope everything tastes alright since the ingredients aren't exactly all Korean. Namjoon wraps his warm arms around me and kisses my neck. 

"Hey noona." He says. I turn around, biting my lip.

"I told you to stop calling me that! I'm not your noona, not really. I could be your girlfriend though." I say nervously. I've never really acknowledged this until this point. Namjoon smiles. 

"How about yeobo? I'm gonna call you that from now on." He says in English, adding the Korean endearment only married couples use. Is he serious?

"Joonie, I...I...thank you. Can you show me just how much you love me?" I ask, batting my eyelashes. Namjoon smiles and licks his beautiful lips, which I've noticed is more of a habit than an attempt to seduce me. It works anyways. 

"But Yeon...how..." I shut him up with a kiss. He kisses me back, biting my lip. I lick his lower lip and feel myself wanting him, wanting to do what Bianca does with her boyfriends with him. Only Namjoon. 

"Joonie, can I put this food away? I kinda want to do something else right now. Kind of want to do you." I say, feeling my heart jump. Namjoon just stares at me. 

"You're not joking, are you? You wanna..."

"Yes. If you hadn't guessed it yet, I'm a virgin but I don't want to stay that way, so you get what I mean. Or we can just you know, watch netflix and eat the noodles I made. Your choice." Namjoon looks like he's deep in thought, then just smirks. 

"I don't know, I bet those noodles are good. However, since we have nothing else to do, I guess we could you know...are you down with that?" I smile widely and throw my arms around him.

"I'm more than okay with that." Namjoon laughs. 

"You're so innocent. You want me to help you with that?" Namjoon asks as I put the jap chae in a large glass container. I shake my head. 

"Just open the fridge. I don't want you to break this." I say with a smile. Namjoon rolls his eyes. 

I close the fridge, then grab his hand. 

"Follow me." I say, trying to be sexy. Namjoon just stares at me and follows my lead to my room. 

"Sure. Just warning you, I'm wearing lingerie Bianca let me borrow. It's all lacy and weird. I can't wait to take it off." I say, a little annoyed. As we walk in the bedroom,Namjoon kisses my neck, making shivers run up my spine. 

"Neither can I." I push him onto the bed and kiss his pretty lips, not wanting to wait another second to take his shirt off. I just want to see him, be with him. 

I slide his sweatshirt over his head and start to unbutton his shirt. 

"Yeon?"

"Yes?" I answer, leaning over him.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" I smile and kiss his lips. 

"No, but I haven't told you either. You're...amazing in every way. So smart, talented, sexy as hell, and an amazing person. I can't even start to tell you how amazing you are." I say. Namjoon looks up at me. 

"Thank you. Even more so to you. You amaze me every day. Yeon, you just have everything together. You know exactly what to do all the time. And you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. It's not just your body, it's you. Like your being...it just amazes me. How does a girl like you even exist?" I smile widely and kiss him. 

"I don't know. You're amazing. Just..." I kiss him again, not wanting to lose contact with him. He kisses me back harder and I start to unbutton his shirt. Just seeing the skin by his collarbone makes my heart jump and me want to scream. I'm with Namjoon. I'm actually with him. 

Namjoon's fingers dance over my zipper and slide it down my dress. I feel my breath catch in my throat, then exhale sharply. 

"You okay?" Namjoon asks. I smile and nod my head, then kiss him. I keep unbuttoning his shirt, feeling my hands shake a little. Why am I so scared? Namjoon slides my dress off my shoulders, making me cold. Warmth fills my chest as he runs his hand over my collarbone. As I unbutton the last button of his shirt, Namjoon kisses me, licking my lower lip. I bite his back, wanting to eat him alive. Not literally, but you get what I mean. Namjoon takes off his shirt and I feel myself gasp. He's so...beautiful. I slide the rest of my dress down, exposing the lacy bra Bianca bought me that matches my underwear. Namjoon just stares at me. 

"Wow. Wow. Ummm...wow." Is all he says. I laugh. 

"I guess I'm that ugly. You that surprised about how small my boobs are?" I ask with a smile. Namjoon sits up and kisses my cheek. 

"No, just admiring how beautiful you are. I like your body shape." I smile and press him down to the bed again. 

"I really like yours too." I say with a giggle. I'm really bad at this acting sexy stuff. I can't stop giggling. I find the zipper on Namjoon's pants and slide that down. His eyes get wide as he looks at me. 

"You ready?" He says with that deep voice of his. I kiss him, putting my tongue in his mouth. What's with me? What is it about him that makes me act like this?

"Definitely." I say, sliding his shorts down over his underwear. I can't bring myself to slide those down though. I want to. Boy, do I want to. Namjoon kicks his pants to the bottom of the bed and kisses my exposed neck, making his way down. I start giggling like crazy and he looks at me strange, pulling back, then smiling. 

"Doing alright?" I nod as I laugh. 

"I love you, I love you so, so much." I say, kissing his lips, then his neck. I wrap my arms around his bare chest and feel his breath as he kisses me. Namjoon pulls the bedsheets over us and takes off his underwear. I feel myself do the same and the next thing I know is us together, feeling perfect. 

"Namjoon, I want to take off this weird bra thing." Namjoon smiles and helps me take it off, making a moan escape my mouth. He kisses my now bare breasts and I feel my heart flutter excitedly. I feel like I could burst into flames right now, or scream. The way he feels in me, the way he looks, the way he ahh! I just love him so much. Right now, I wish I could freeze this moment. Us being perfect, us feeling real. Namjoon is the best thing that happened to me and I never want to let him go. I want to stay with him here, forever. 

Just us, forever young.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

"Yeonnie, what time is it?" Namjoon asks, brushing a piece of hair out of my eyes. I sigh and roll over to face the clock, knowing everything has to come to an end. 

"14:25. What time do you have to be back?" Namjoon wraps his arms around me and smiles. 

"18:00. I could say I'm staying for dinner though." He says, brushing my messy hair out of my eyes. I smile back at him and kiss his lips. 

"That sound good. I wish we could stay together forever." Namjoon pulls me even closer and starts to kiss my neck. I giggle like I did before but know this has to end sometime. "Joonie, I really hate to end this, but we probably should go eat lunch." Namjoon lies back on the pillow and plays with a stray piece of my short hair. 

"Okay. Damn Yeon, I didn't think you liked me like that. Thank you. For um...did you enjoy yourself?" I nod my head and smile. 

"Of course, you idiot. Hopefully I wasn't too boring for you. I'd never even kissed anyone until you." Namjoon stares at me and brushes his finger over my lips, still a little tender from him. 

"You were the best I've ever had. And my last girl wasn't even a virgin when I met her. So I mean a lot by saying that." I giggle and hug him, feeling his slightly sweaty body against mine one more time for today. 

"Why can't we do it again? Ugh, I don't want to get up. I'm so hungry though." I say, sitting up. Namjoon smirks. 

"Was I not enough for you?" I smile and smack his arm. 

"You were, stupid. Nothing else is going to taste as good as you. I just actually want to eat." Namjoon laughs. 

"Okay then. Help me up. I really don't feel like getting up." I roll my eyes and stand up from the bed, attempting to pull Namjoon with me. Ugh, he's heavy. 

"You probably should put some clothes on Joonie. You like this makes me want more of what we just did." Namjoon looks at me with a pouty face. 

"But honey, don't we have time to..." I press my lips to his, wanting to push him against the bed again. We can't though. Not today again. I need to get cleaned up. We need to look normal. 

"Okay you're not helping anything. Seriously Yeonnie, you're making me hard again. I'll get up."

"Fine. I feel like I should take a shower. Just because...you know..." Namjoon laughs. 

"That's what you get for having unprotected sex and also for not screwing me the whole time. Naughty girl. I'd punish you but..."

"But you're not going to. Not now at least. Maybe tomorrow." I say with a wink. "I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes. Love you babe." I say as I walk into the bathroom, blowing him a kiss. He acts as though he caught it and falls back onto the bed, smiling like an idiot. 

I shake my head and step into the shower, turning the heat up all the way. Jeongyeon, who the hell have you become? I think as I stand there, my knees still weak. Water spills onto my face and down my body, washing the scent of him from my body. I think back to what we were doing ten minutes ago and smile. We were perfect. Ugh, I don't know how I'm going to be able to see him without thinking of what just happened. Without wanting to do it again. Do him again. 

I fantasize about being with Namjoon again even though he's right outside the room and somehow slip in the shower. Namjoon comes rushing in wearing only his pants, looking very concerned. I hold my thumb up and manage to get myself up. Namjoon just stands there, staring at me with a lustful aura to his gaze. I turn off the water and grab a towel hanging outside the shower. Namjoon smiles at me as I turn around. 

"Yeonnie, you have a really nice ass." I bite my lip. 

"Joonie, could you please go get my clothes for me. I thought we agreed we were done with you know...sex for today." Namjoon laughs. 

"I know. I just wanted to let you know how great your butt is." I roll my eyes. He's such a dork sometimes. 

After we're both fully dressed, we finally get to eat my jap chae noodles. Namjoon seems to like them but I can't really tell because I feel like he doesn't want to offend me. I turn on the tv and find Netflix. 

"Joonie, what do you wanna watch?" I ask. Namjoon shrugs. 

"Whatever you do. How about something American." I roll my eyes, secretly wanting to watch Secret Garden, my favorite drama. Namjoon clicks on a show called Supernatural, smiling evily. 

"You okay with scary stuff Yeonnie?" I shake my head. 

"No not really. Is this scary?" I ask, scooting closer to Namjoon. He puts his arm around me and presses play. 

"Just a little bit. If you get scared, I'll protect you like I'm your oppa." I smile and rest my head on his shoulder. 

"How about my appa?" I ask, smiling flirtatiously. Namjoon sighs. 

"Sure, if you so wish." I giggle and look back at the show, which is in a creepy setting. I cling close to Namjoon as we watch the show, actually scared by it. I'm such a crybaby that at one point I actually do end up crying. Namjoon turns off the show after that and decides we should watch a Marvel movie instead. I agree and feel better. I loved this, being with Namjoon all day. I could get used to days like this, waking up next to him then spending the whole day with him. I want it to be this way the rest of my life. I'd like to marry him, start a family with him, to live with him until we're both old. Maybe I can.

I love him, I'm sure of it now. 

The question is if he loves me too. 

I guess I'll have to find out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

I chew on my straw and sip the bubble tea Bianca got for me. She decided I just needed to go shopping for spring break with her. I mean at least it was nice of her to invite me over one of her many friends. I don't really care that I've tried on thirty different shirts so far though. I just keep thinking about Namjoon. He kept smiling at me all day. And telling me how pretty I was. And touching me where he knew he shouldn't but knew I wanted him to. I touch my finger to my lips thinking about what we did yesterday. I smile to myself as we walk through Forever 21 (haha makes me think of 2ne1) and hope Bianca doesn't catch me. 

"So how was yesterday? Did you have fun doing, I mean being, with Nam-whatever his name is?" I snap out of my daze and feel myself blushing. Looks like Bianca noticed how spacey I was. 

"It was fine. Could you not talk about it? It doesn't matter to you. What we did I mean." Bianca sighs and rolls her eyes. 

"I thought you'd be one of those 'I don't kiss and tell' kind of girls. It's totally obvious you did it though. Like the way you two look at each other now, you can just tell. I don't judge, I actually want you to be happy. It seems like you two have something going." I smile and look at the ground, wishing I knew if Namjoon felt the same way about me as I do him. 

"Yah maybe. I don't know. Bianca, how do you tell if a guy likes you?" Bianca laughs and blows a bubble. 

"You're so adorable and innocent. To be honest, way too many guys like me. But the easiest way is to just ask. If he says no, he's not really worthy fucking with." I nod my head and take another sip of my tea. 

"Thanks. You know, you're really not as bad as I thought. How come you were so mean to me that first day?" Bianca looks off in the store and blinks back tears. I look at her confused. 

"You wouldn't understand what it's like to be me. I have so many pressures to be popular. That day, I was so upset because people would start to think something different about me. About two years ago I turned to drugs for help and now I'm caught up in that mess. I'm sorry, I'm actually sorry you had to see me like that. Please don't tell my parents." I stare at Bianca, wondering what exactly goes through that head.

"I won't. To change the subject, where we going for spring break?" Bianca smiles.

"Cancoon. It's an island pretty much. Lots of beaches. Oh your other host and his friends are coming too. That means your little boyfriend will be there on the beach. You all will have the whole week alone." I feel myself blush, thinking about how much we could do together. Thinking about how much we could do stuff just like yesterday. 

"Really? No parents are coming?" Bianca shrugs. 

"Well like two. But that's two to 15 girls and their boyfriends. Don't worry, they won't really be there." I laugh. 

"Okay, wanna help me pick out some super sexy swimsuit?" Bianca smiles and grabs my wrist forcefully. 

"Hell yes. I love helping poor innocent girls find something they can wear to show off their amazing bodies. It really can help you feel better about yourself too." I smile. 

"You are saying that my body is amazing? I thought you were the the one who said that I didn't really have a butt and that I was flat chested. Wow, you really changed." Bianca laughs and grabs a string bikini that's lacy and black. 

"This'll look good. Okay, you find some you kind of like." I nod my head and browse the swimsuit section. 

After I try on like thirty different suits, we end buying three. I kind of feel uncomfortable in them since they show so much of my body but if Namjoon gets to see me in them its okay. 

I lay on my bed and pull out my phone to check my messages. Surprisingly only Mina and Namjoon have texted me. I smile at Namjoon's name just being on my screen and breathe in the faint scent of him still on the pillow next to mine.  
Joonie: hey yeobo  
Joonie: thinking of you  
Joonie: im bored  
Joonie: Easton made me go to some hockey game  
Joonie: i really want you right now

I feel myself blush and bite my lip. I want to tell him everything I'm feeling about him right now. I can't though. Not over text. 

Me: hi asshole  
Me: im missing you  
Me: can't wait to see you again 

I almost start to type I love you but stop myself. No, not yet. I click on Mina's text to find that she's actually mad at me for some unknown reason. 

Mina☆彡:why you being such a bitch  
Mina☆彡:all you talked to this week was Namjoon  
Mina☆彡:stay away from him  
Mina☆彡:hes trouble  
Mina☆彡:why do you like him  
Mina☆彡:just be that way.  
Mina☆彡:ignore my texts

I feel tears in my eyes as I read Mina's texts. Have I really been ignoring her? What's her problem? I text her back, starting to cry. God, I really get over emotional. 

Me: Mina  
Me: Mina  
Me: listen  
Me: I didn't mean to ignore you  
Me:please listen  
Me: i care more about our friendship  
Mina☆彡:...  
Mina☆彡: ok thanks for texting back  
Mina☆彡:just you keep ignoring me  
Mina☆彡: im just very lonely  
Mina☆彡: and kinda jealous about you  
Me: how so  
Mina☆彡: you have Namjoon  
Mina☆彡: Im single  
Me: im sorry?  
Me:well youre sexy free and single  
Me: you're ready to bingo  
Mina☆彡:haha sorry i got mad  
Mina☆彡:you didn't deserve that  
Me: its fine  
Mina☆彡:gtg ill talk to you later  
Me: bye

I wipe away my tears and lay back on the bed, wishing I hadn't upset anyone. I start to think of how Mina must be super jealous but end up just thinking about how much I want Namjoon here. I wish he didn't distract me so much. I slam my pillow against my head, wanting to stop thinking about him. Why did I fall in love? Why do I want him more? Why do I just keep falling for him harder when I don't really know if he loves me back as much?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It's finally Monday. Two days of torture are finally over. I finally get to see Namjoon all today. I just can't help but long for him in the same way we were last Thursday though. Just his smile, his hair, his eyes, they all bring me back to the way we were. 

"Yeobo, why do you keep staring at me like that?" I look up at Namjoon and blink twice, realizing he caught me. I shrug. 

"Maybe because I'm horny." I say in Korean so the other people around us don't know what I just said. Namjoon smirks and sits on the table. 

"Aish, study hall is such a waste of an hour and a half. Hey, do you want to get a hall pass with me to, let's say, get something out of my locker?" I smile back at him, knowing what he's hinting at. 

"I don't know. Do you really think you want to? I doesn't seem like you'll be that into anything. You seem kind of spacey today." Namjoon shakes his head and pulls me closer to him with my tie. 

"Oh Yeonnie, I'll make sure you don't call me spacey again. Didn't I mention something about punishing you for not fucking me long enough the other day?" I laugh and kiss him on the lips, wanting more. 

"Alright yeobo. You asked for it. So where will we go?" I ask with a wink. Namjoon shrugs. 

"Easton gave me a few places that might be good. Places we won't get caught." Namjoon whispers in Korean although no one else would understand us in this room. His breath tickles my ear and reminds me of the way he kissed me last time. The way we were together. Damn, I really want to fuck him right now. I can tell he wants me too. I guess that's a good thing. 

"Okay, let's go get a pass. Try and not stare at me like we're gonna do what we did the other day." Namjoon smiles and cups my chin in his hand, placing a kiss on my cheek. 

"I make no promises. Especially because right now I really want to." I roll my eyes and restrain myself from kissing him. It's so strange that I can't seem to keep myself apart from him for even a few seconds. 

Namjoon follows behind me as we go to the front desk in the library. I get a pass for us and we walk out the door without a second glance from anyone.

"I feel so bad, just roaming the halls of a school that we don't really go to. Are you sure this is okay?" I say, a little unsure all of a sudden about our plan. Namjoon smiles and holds my hand. 

"Yeobo, no one notices anything here. I mean your host skips half of her classes to get high wherever in the school. I'm sure they won't catch us. Plus Easton even encouraged us to leave. Do you think he would've if he thought we were gonna get caught?" I sigh, feeling a little more relieved. I lean into Namjoon's shoulder as we walk down the pretty-much empty hallway. I just can't wait another second or minute to be together with him. As we arrive on the west wing second floor, I notice there are pretty much no classes here. 

"Joonie, is this where he told you to go?" Namjoon nods. 

"He said they're mostly old classrooms no one uses except for storage or after school clubs. That doesn't matter though." I smile seductively and open the door to an empty classroom. Namjoon bites his lip and I pull him inside the door. Once the door closes, Namjoon pulls me close and unbuttons the top of my shirt. I stand on my toes to kiss him and he kisses me back harder, his tongue going into my mouth. I lift my hand under his untucked shirt and run my fingers up his back. Namjoon kisses my jawline down to my neck, leaving marks all the way down. I start to slide his blazer off as he unzips my skirt, making my heartpace quicken even more. He grabs my butt and lifts me up onto a desk. 

"Yeonnie, have I ever told you how pretty your smile is?" Namjoon asks between kisses. I laugh and lick his lip, making him smile. 

"Has anyone ever told you how pretty you look without pants on?" I say, unbuttoning the top of his uniform pants. Namjoon smirks and slides my skirt down my legs, making me even more wet. I run my hand through his short hair and trace my finger down his jawline. Namjoon pulls down my underwear, making me gasp at how cold the desk is. He runs his hand up my thigh stopping right before he gets to my pussy. I pout my lip, upset he didn't go any farther. 

"Joonie, why are you teasing me?" Namjoon shrugs. 

"You're hot when you're thirsty. Come on, I know you want to ask me for it." I roll my eyes and zip his pants down, running my hand over his growing erection through his underwear. 

"I thought you were the one punishing me, yeobo." Namjoon bites his lip, realizing I'm teasing him too. He sticks two fingers in me in response, almost making me scream. 

"Wow, already wet for me. Fine, if you insist. This should be fun." Namjoon says, licking his fingers. "You taste good." I smile and lick my bottom lip. "Alright." I smirk and he pulls his pants down farther. I unbutton his top few shirt buttons as he slides his underwear down, revealing his erection. I pull myself closer to him, scooting to the edge of the desk. Namjoon kisses my lips hard then thrusts into me, making my vision go black at the edges. I restrain myself from yelling and let out a moan. Namjoon thrusts harder, making me want to scream. I kiss him instead, biting his lip each time he goes in harder. He grabs my hair harshly, earning a moan from me. I run my hand up his bare chest and then squeeze his butt. I feel myself getting close to my climax after about ten minutes of this. 

"Namjoon! Ahh, you're making me..." I moan, feeling him inside me. Namjoon smirks and bites my lip. I let a louder moan escape my mouth as someone opens the door. I gasp and Namjoon pulls back from me, seeing Mina stand in the doorway. I feel heat rush to my face and Mina just kind of stares at me. Namjoon quickly pulls up his pants and I feel tears fill my eyes. 

"Oh. My. God. Yeonnie, what the...aigoo! I just want a quiet place to film our project! I can't...aish you! Whore!" Mina says, making me start to cry. Namjoon just kind of stares at the floor and then at me. 

"Hey, you. This isn't what it look like, ah...I'm sorry." Namjoon says with a bow. Mina flips her hair and turns to leave. 

"Oh yeah, bet you two were filming a project for health on how to get STD's. Gosh, such perverts! Aish, Jeongyeon...can't wait until Nayeon and HaEun hear about this. I can't believe you! For the sake of everyone, please put that skirt back on. And you, international playboy, button up your shirt. You don't have anything to show off there so please don't try. Aigoo Yeonnie, freaking slut." I choke back sobs and jump off the desk just as Mina leaves in an air of rage. 

"Wait, Mina!" I say, but she's already gone, the door slammed behind her. I sink to my knees and start crying. 

"Yeobo, don't cry." Namjoon says, bending down next to me. I heave a sob and look up and Namjoon, tears streaming down my face. 

"One of my only friends thinks I'm a whore. Why wouldn't I cry?" Namjoon runs his hand through my messy hair and kisses my forehead. 

"There's worse things you could be. I love you though." Namjoon cups my chin in his hand. "You're mine though. And since you're mine it's my job to make sure you aren't sad like this. Now stop crying and cheer up baby. I love you and everything is okay, so there's no reason to cry." I nod my head and choke back another sob, knowing it's not my fault Mina said those things, well not really my fault. She's just jealous, that's all. Plus Namjoon is right, he loves me and everything is okay.

"Yeobo, here're your underwear and skirt. I'm sorry we had to cut this short. I assume you don't really feel like doing it now, you know since you're all upset. Honestly she scared the shit out of me so that kind of made me not in the mood for sex now." I take my clothes and smile, thinking about how perfect Namjoon is. Just the way he talks is super sexy. Even though I'm still crying about my best friend being all pissed at me, I feel happy by being next to Namjoon.

"You're so sweet. I love you Namjoonie." I say in a small voice, sniffing from crying. Namjoon smiles and kisses my cheeks, stopping tears from rolling down my face.

"I love you too, sweet love. Now get dressed please so I won't be tempted to wreck your pussy again." I roll my eyes and laugh.

"As you wish, Namjoon." I say, sliding on my underwear. I reluctantly put my skirt back on, not wanting to stop whatever we have right now. I hate that we only actually had sex for ten minutes. It kills me a little inside to think that Mina ruined my perfect little moment with Namjoon.

"You ready to go, yeobo?" Namjoon asks, buttoning his top button. I nod my head and adjust my skirt.

"Do I look like I just had sex?" I ask, trying to look innocent. Namjoon laughs.

"No, your eyes are a little red from crying though. Maybe you should go wash your face. Am I good?" I smile and comb my hand through Namjoon's slightly messy hair.

"You look perfect." I say, feeling with all my heart that I love Namjoon. I want to spend the rest of my everything with him. Even though I look a mess right now because of him, it's perfect. Even though Mina probably hates me, it's okay. 

Because I'm in love, it's okay. 

For now at least.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I walk down the hallway feeling like someone else saw. Saw us the other day. Mina's words echo in my head. Whore. I feel gross somehow, like I've done something wrong. I mean we did it again in Namjoon's bedroom, and in Bianca's apartment, and in the kitchen, and...you get the idea. Basically we can't keep our hands off each other. We've banged 7 times now and honestly I wasn't guilty until now. When I saw Mina glare at me across the hall and send me the same text as she's sent me the last 4 days, whore, I just felt guilt. 

We start to walk to lunch after the bell rings. Someone grabs my arm, pulling me away from Namjoon and Easton. 

"Hey! Who the f-" Mina's hand covers my mouth, her fake nails scratching my cheek. 

"Just shut up. I've been a bitch, and I'm really sorry. Can you sit with me at lunch?" I nod and Mina lowers her hand.  
Tears sting my eyes and I feel my heart pace quicken. Is she just messing with me?

I follow Mina and her host into the lunch room and Mina breaks away from her, pulling me to a fairly empty table. 

"Alright Jeonnie, we're ending this silent fight right now. You're my Best Friend. I mean, I have other friends like  
Momo, Sana and my host, but you're the closest to me. I miss you. I guess it's just that..."

"That you're jealous I got a boy before you? Mina, I'm sorry I let him get in the way. You're my best chingu or really friend in general. I missed you too." Mina smiles and holds my hand. 

"So we're good? No more me being mean?" I nod my head. 

"No more me outwardly ignoring you. Let me know if I'm doing that, okay?" Mina nods and offers me her pinky. I link my finger with hers and smile, tears going away. 

"Seal it with a kiss." She says in a childish voice. I laugh and she grabs something out of her backpack. 

"I got us ramen cups. Let's go make them before lunch is over." I smile. 

"Are they Japanese or Korean?" Mina shrugs and looks at the packaging. 

"I got them at a convenience store down the street so probably really neither. It's still food though." I smile and take one of the cups. 

"Alright. Arigatou Mina-Chan." Mina rolls her eyes. 

"That's not the correct pronunciation. Baka." I giggle and put my arm around Mina as we walk towards the microwave. 

"It's good to have you back, pabo." Mina smiles. 

"You too Jeonnie."

After we microwave our ramen, we head back to our seats to find they've been taken by the nerdy science kids. Ugh, that's who my parents want me to be. How irritating. I follow Mina to her host's table and squeeze in next to Mina. 

"Sorry the space is so small. Here are chopsticks. Yah kno, since they're easier for you and all. Weeb." I roll my eyes and take the chopsticks from her. 

"Weeb yourself I don't even watch anime." Mina gasps in fake shock as always and tosses your hair.

"You can't call me a weeabo. I'm an otaku. Japanese, duh. I can't be fakely obsessed with my own culture." I sigh and eat some of the dry noodles. 

"So, what's happened since you've been pissed at me?" I ask. Mina shrugs. 

"Not much besides the fact I'm dating pretty boy Vernon. And that JYP entertainment sent me a request letter. Nothing huge." I stare at Mina in shock. She has a Boyfriend. She got scouted by a company. What else did she do while I was busy with Namjoon? End world hunger?

"What the...Vernon? JYP! How did you manage to do that in the time that Namjoon and I slept together seven ti..." Mina smirks as I realise what I just said. 

"Tsk tsk, someone's been a little busy lately. Okay so I'll get back to me and a second since we're on this subject right now. I've finally gotten over the fact you had the...did the uh, stuff. My host said its normal here in America. I get it. You two are alone, 2000 miles from your parents, and in love. You deserve to do whatever the shit you want. Especially if it's each other." I laugh embarrassed and look away. 

"Oh yah, about that...can you please forget you ever saw that the other day?" I ask, wishing I could personally delete that scene from her brain. 

"I'll ignore it and pretend you two were doing something school appropriate in there. Sorry I was such a bitch. I'm still jet lagged, which doesn't help."

"It's fine. Okay, spill about the boy and the agency." Mina looks at me excitedly. 

"Yes! Okay, so Vernon asked me out on the same day I caught you guys messing around in that classroom. I was really upset and yelling in Korean at people in my filming group and he understood me. He started laughing and responded to my rants in English. We ended up talking about my stupid rant and then he asked me out to go get coffee. Now I guess we're together." I stare at her in momentary shock. Mina has been asked out SO many times but this is the first time she's accepted. Vernon must be pretty special or she's finally caved into teenage dating. 

"Wow, so you're just like...a thing?" Mina shrugs. 

"Yah, kinda like you and Namjoon. But he's known you since junior high." I smile and decide we should stay off the topic of Namjoon for now. 

"So what did you say about that JYP thing? Is this real?" Mina shrugs again. 

"My dance instructor says so. They scouted me off a clip from me in Swan Lake. Apparently they want to see me live and then possibly sign me on." I stare at her, my mouth agape with surprise. This is my dream. My best friend is living it. 

"Wow...wow! I really don't know what to say. That's crazy. When will you go?" Mina shrugs. 

"Once I get back I guess. Oh, and they said in their email if I knew of any friends wanting to send in an audition tape to tell them they should. I'm talking about you, Jeonnie." I stare at her with wide eyes. Is she for real?

"No way. Really? Aw man, that's crazy. I don't think I could do it. I have to think this over." Mina smiles. 

"You'd be greaaaat. Anyways, I'm really excited they actually really want me."

"I am too! That's awesome. I'll think about the tape." I say, slurping up the rest of my ramen. Mina giggles. 

"You're so messy Jeonnie." I smirk. 

"You should see me in the bedroom." Mina stares at me in shock of what I just said. I clasp my hand over my mouth and realise how used to talking like that I've gotten the past week. Wow, I really am a whore. At least for Namjoon. 

"Jeongyeon! Oh my...Namjoon corrupted you! Oh well, you are my friend." I smile and hold out my pinky. 

"No, I'm your best friend." Mina smiles and hooks her pinky with my friend. 

"Promise?" 

I touch my thumb to hers. 

"Sealed with a kiss."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Namjoon's coming here tonight again. This time, I'm more excited. I don't know why, but I am. I'm definitely not nervous anymore and I don't have the guilt I did the last two times, so that might be the cause. Anyway, I have a feeling that the skirt I put on isn't going to stay on for very long. Every second that passes without him is a second wasted. I need him, right now. I just...

"Hey Jeonnie. Miss me?" Namjoon says with a smirk, poking his head around my bedroom door. I jump up from my bed and throw my arms around him. I then press my lips to his, making him lose his footing. I fall against him as he stumbles into the wall and kiss him again. Namjoon pulls me closer, his hand grasping my ass. I can't tell if it's my accident or purpose. Either way, he kisses me back twice as hard as I kissed him. I lick his lip, taking him by surprise. I don't know why he still gets surprised. We've done this, what, seven times before. The fact I'm a little demanding shouldn't be new to him.

"Yeonnie," Namjoon says between kisses. "you wanna..." I smile and nod. I'm not done with this part just yet though. I push Namjoon against the wall harder and wrap my leg around his. Namjoon smiles at me and allows me to continue exploring his mouth with my tongue. I feel his breath against mine as I kiss him intensely. I continue down his neck, leaving marks like he did to me the other day. I suck on the sensitive spot by his collarbone, making him moan. I smirk and unzip my skirt, letting it drop to the ground. Namjoon smiles and bites his lip, releasing it slowly. I feel myself blush like the silly innocent schoolgirl I was two weeks ago and realize how turned on I am right now. I decide it's time we actually get somewhere with this.

Just as Namjoon starts to unbutton his shirt I push him against the couch in my room. He breathes heavily against my body as I unbutton his shirt. His eyes keep flicking from my face to down my shirt. I smirk and slide his shirt off his shoulders, wanting to get rid of anything separating the two of us. Namjoon slides his hand up the back of my shirt then proceeds to pull it off. He then slides his unbuttoned shirt completely off, exposing his bare chest. He runs his hand through my now messy hair and pulls me closer, undoing my bra. I look into his eyes and kiss him, unzipping his pants. 

Just as I go to unzip them, Namjoon stops me and pulls a little square package out of the back pocket. I roll my eyes.

"Jeonnie, you know we have to. I don't want you to have to deal with the horror of getting pregnant." I nod my head, knowing my chances. I don't want to think about that right now though. I just want him inside me. I could care less if I got pregnant. At least for now.

"You know, you're too smart sometimes." I say between kisses. Namjoon smirks and pulls his underwear off.

"You're even smarter. Alright Yeonnie, you ready?" I nod and hold him against my bare chest. Namjoon looks at me for a second then picks me up. I look at him in confusion.

"Yah! Namjoonie, what're you doing?" Namjoon kisses my cheek slowly and adjusts his grip on me.

"It's more fun to do this in bed. We have the choice right now so I'm going for it." I smile and put my arms around Namjoon's neck, kissing his jawline. I continue down his neck, making strange noises escape his mouth.

"Stop teasing me yeobo. I'm going to have to punish you." I look into his hooded eyes and blink innocently.

"Not again oppa! Aish, I guess I have been a bad girl." Namjoon smiles seductively and throws me on the bed, probably harder than he intended to. I'm too focused on him to care though. Namjoon leans over me, staring into my eyes with a sense of lust. I laugh, making him roll his eyes.

"You're so adorable when you're turned on." I smile and kiss him harshly, making me want more. Namjoon kisses me and I kiss him back, wrapping my legs around his. We continue kissing for a while. Eventually I get tired of that and I pull back from Namjoon's lips. He looks at me almost offended and I just smirk.

"Thrust me daddy." I whisper in his ear, nibbling on his earlobe. Namjoon obeys and spreads my legs, thrusting into me hard. I let out a loud moan and hold him tighter, digging my nails into his back. Namjoon continues to thrust his hips against mine as I kiss his jawline. He lets out muffled groans as he goes in deeper. We're going at it so much harder than normal. Usually we start off so gentle and it's more romantic. Today, we just fuck.

Namjoon moves his hands down to my lower back as he goes at a steady, fast rhythm.

"Fuck. Oh fuck." I say, feeling myself close to my climax for the second time today. Namjoon licks the side of my face and smirks. 

"Fuck me harder, daddy." I almost yell as loud moans escape my mouth. I hope no one else is home. I don't recall Bianca being here so I think we're okay. 

"Jeonnie...I'm about to..."

"I think I am too." Namjoon yells as he releases into me and I feel on a sort of emotional high. Once he comes down from his climax, he pulls out and kind of just lays on top of me, our sweaty bodies pressed together. Damn, I was so close.

"Daddy, you didn't give me chance to come." Namjoon laughs.

"I'm gonna eat you out right now. Don't worry honey, I'm not finished with you yet." I smirk and he starts to kiss my collarbone, trailing down my chest towards my vagina. His breath tickles my stomach and I almost giggle. Namjoon licks my clit, making me moan. 

"Yes daddy." I almost yell. Damn, I'm loud today. Namjoon keeps going at it and I feel myself come. He just continues to lick it up and leaves me with my mind and body blown. Namjoon leaves hickeys on my thighs and lower abdomen that weren't there before and makes his way back to my lips. I kiss him still with energy and taste myself on his lips. Well, that's the first time it's been me. Usually I don't climax when he's eating me out but you know what, I don't really care. That just happened and I wouldn't change a bit of it. Namjoon truly blew my mind.

"That...was insane." Namjoon says, pulling me closer. I nestle my head in his neck.

"You blew my mind." He laughs.

"Well, we both blew other things too." He says with a smile."Can't belive that actually happened with you though. You know, you coming in my mouth while I eat you out, that has a name actually. Peaches and cream. Just a little fun fact. Damn. You're so...I love you." I smile and kiss his beautiful lips.

"And I love your ass. Oh, and you." Namjoon laughs.

"Jeonnie, I don't think you'll be able to walk tomorrow, after tonight. Was I too harsh?" I shake my head.

"You were perfect. You wore me out though. I just wanna sleep now." Namjoon smiles and brushes my kind of nasty hair out of my eyes, partially sticky with his cum.

"You were perfect too. I'm tired as fuck now. I can only imagine you. Let's just sleep. I brought my uniform for tomorrow so I'll just stay here with you." I smile and kiss him again. He kisses me back and we roll over, just making out. I guess maybe we would've gone for a third round of sex if it weren't for the door swinging open. Bianca stands in the doorway with her phone flashlight shining on us.

"Oh. My. God. You all were actually fucking in here. For the past four hours. I thought you were just fucking with me but...oh my god." I feel my face get hot like that one time Mina walked in on me but realize it's just Bianca. She's done worse.

Namjoon scrambles to pull up the covers but ends up falling off the bed. I feel my face get redder and Bianca laughs.

"I can't even with you two. Damn, you sound like you have fun in bed. Nice dick by the way, Jeongyeon's boyfriend. I can see why she'd suck that. I guess I'll just leave you two to wake up the floor above us now. See ya, bitches." Bianca says, slamming the door behind her. Namjoon falls onto the bed, embarrassed.

"Oh my god, she heard us this whole time. She saw me...only you're supposed to see that. " I roll my eyes. I'm just done at this point.

"Eh, she doesn't really care. She left me to fuck some random guy my first day here." I wrap my arms around Namjoon's sweaty back.

"And you do have a nice dick. Especially when it's inside me." Namjoon laughs.

"You've become such a pervert. Aish. Well, I'm gonna sleep now." Namjoon rolls over, placing tiny kisses on my neck. His chest pressed to mine, his arms around me.

"Night."

"Love you yeobo." 

"Love you too, Namjoonie."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

My alarm rings way too early in the morning. I groan and roll over only to find Namjoon next to me. Oh yeah, we fucked last night. I smile to myself. That was mind blowing. Namjoon shifts slightly as I reach over him to turn the alarm off and I feel him grab my ass. I roll my eyes and hear his weird giggle. 

"Aigoo, it's hardly 6 in the morning and you're already like this." I say, scooting back over to give him a kiss. He smirks and wraps his arms around me. 

"You know I'm always horny in the mornings. How'd you sleep?" I laugh and peck a kiss on his cheek, my lips and entire body feeling sore. Aish, that was so rough on me. But so, so good. 

"Wonderful. Especially because you were here." Namjoon laughs and boops my nose. 

"You're so sweet. I'm still not over how amazing that was last night. I didn't think either of us would last that long." I smile and brush his messy hair out of his eyes. God, he has such beautiful eyes. 

"Me neither. That completely blew my mind." Namjoon laughs. 

"I said that last night after we were finished. Shit, how much would it kill you to suck me off right now?" Namjoon asks, seeming like he's half joking. 

"Aigoo, but I'm so tired Joonie. Plus we both need to shower. As much as I love having you on me, we need to clean up for school." Namjoon rolls his eyes and nibbles my ear. I giggle, the sensation tickling me. 

"Namjoonie, stop! You know I want this so badly. Stop teasing me!" Namjoon laughs and pulls away from me, getting out of bed. I follow him, trying to stand up. My legs give out for some reason and I feel sore pretty much everywhere. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Namjoon asks, helping me up. I smile and shake my head. 

"Thanks to you it hurts to walk. Aish, can you help me to the shower?" He picks me up bridal style, carrying me into the bathroom. Namjoon sets me down on the cold counter, then steps into the shower, turning the water on high. The fancy faucet spills from the center of the large shower, drenching Namjoon in temporarily cold water. 

"Shit! Jeonnie, how do you turn this hotter?" I laugh and hop off the counter, having trouble standing right. Aish, we really did it hard last night. I limp over to the shower, excited to be next to Namjoon again. Ugh, I'm addicted to him. 

"Just turn it this wa-" He presses his lips to mine as the now hot water spills over us. Namjoon presses me against the cool tile wall and I smile. I kiss him back and pull away with a smirk. Namjoon stands there, looking a little disappointed. 

"Yeobo, please?" I shake my head, closing the glass door and grabbing the shampoo bottle. 

"Maybe, after you wash me." Namjoon sighs and takes the bottle from me, pouring some on the crown of my head. He rubs the soap in, washing my dirty hair. He runs his hands up and down my body, touching me like last night. He runs his soapy hands over my butt and starts to move forward. Tired from everything we did last night, I let him. I moan as he gently fingers me, enjoying every second of being near him. 

"Namjoon-ah, ah...stop. I want to...I'm gonna make you feel real nice again." Namjoon pulls his fingers out of me and I kneel down, sucking lightly on his tip. I start to take more in when someone knocks at the door. Why again?

"Jeonnie, I know you guys are in there having shower sex. We're leaving in ten minutes. Get your asses out of the shower and get out here to eat something besides each other." I release him, leaving my mouth with the taste of his precum. Why the hell does this keep happening to us? First Mina, now Bianca for the second time in a day. Can't we just do what we want in peace?

Namjoon washes himself quickly and we both get out of the shower. I towel off then run to the closet to grab myself a clean pair of underwear and a bra. I throw on my uniform and pull up my thigh high socks. When I walk back out into my room, Namjoon is completely dressed. I blush, thinking about how beautiful he looks under those clothes. 

"Ready to go yeobo?" I smile and nod my head, hugging him tightly. 

"I don't want to go to school. I just want to be with you all day." Namjoon smirks and throws me over his shoulder. 

"Yah hey! Put me down!" He laughs and carries me out into the hall like this. I kick my legs and he almost drops me. 

"I want the mother of my children to have a good education. You're going to school." He sets me down on the couch and I look at him with the lingering fear he might have gotten me pregnant. 

"Do you know something I don't?"Namjoon shakes his head, realizing what he really just said. 

"Oh no, I just mean when we get married someday and have kids. For now I think you're okay." I smile and stand up. 

"Okay good. Let's go to school then, yeobo. I want the father of my children to have a good education too."

\------  
Namjoon and I decided not to sit by each other at lunch today since well, we've basically only been with each other since we got here. I look across the large lunchroom and see Namjoon excitedly talking to Yoongi and decide I should probably sit with my younger friend Chaeyeon. I honestly don't talk to her as much as I should. She's really sweet but kind of quiet sometimes. 

I see her sitting with a large group of girls Easton told me were from the lacross team. I almost limp to the table (thanks a lot Namjoon) and sit in the empty seat next to her. No one was sitting on either side of her. I kind of feel bad she's not being included. Chaeyeon sketches in her notebook, oblivious to the fact I've sat down. 

 

"Hey Chaeyeon! How are you?" Chaeyeon looks up from her drawing, startled. 

 

"Oh, hello Jeongyeon unnie. I'm fine thank you, and you?" She says in English. I smile and side hug her. 

 

"I'm great. I see you've been working on your English. How's America been so far?" Chaeyeon shrugs. 

 

"I like the, ah, country. People...not so much." She says, again in English. 

 

"Oh, that's not good. What's wrong?" Chaeyeon shrugs. 

 

"My host and her friends don't really talk to me. I don't get to see you or Dahyun much so really I don get to talk to anyone during the day. The only person I've kinda made friends with is the graphic design teacher. That's my favorite class. You know, I really wanna go to college for that and all so the teacher talks to me about that." I smile and nod, then look at the girls at our table. They all seem really stuck up. I feel bad no one has really talked to Chaeyeon. 

 

"That kinda sucks that you don't get to talk a lot. You can sit with me on A day lunch if you want." Chaeyeon nods. "I'm glad you get to take an actual class on what you want to do though. That's really cool." Chaeyeon smiles. 

 

"Yeah, it's a lot of fun." An awkward silence fills the space between us. 

 

"So, do you want to come to a party on Saturday that I'm having for the Goyang Prep girls? So far everyone I asked is coming." Chaeyeon looks excited and nods her head excitedly. 

 

"Of course! I'd have to ask Hannah but I think I'm free. Are you going to that big party on Friday?" Oh, she must mean THE party. The one Bianca has been talking about the last few weeks.

"Well yeah. Isn't everyone?" Chaeyeon shrugs. 

"Not me. I'm just gonna stay at my host's place. I'm not into the whole party scene." I laugh, thinking how innocent Chaeyeon is. Hah, I used to be like that. Before this trip I was a virgin and had never been to a party. Now, not so much. I wonder if she'll ever become like that. I doubt she will because she's a much quieter person than me. 

"Oh ok. Do you wanna come over to my host's place a little early so I can help you get ready?" Chaeyeon smiles and nods. 

"That'd be awesome! Thank you unnie!" She says, throwing her arms around me. I smile and hug her back. 

"You're welcome. I miss hanging out with you every day." 

"Well you have Namjoon-ah now, so..." I look at her a little bit embarrassed. I really have been ignoring my friends lately because of him. 

"Chaeyeon, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to just focus on him. I..." 

"Unnie, I understand. You two are adorable. I wish I could get a boyfriend." She says with a little giggle. I look around the lunchroom and see Yoongi sitting with his girlfriend, and Namjoon across from him. Then I see Hoseok sitting with a bunch of popular guys. Wait. He's single. I'm pretty sure I could set her up with him. 

"Hmm, you like Hoseok, right?" Chaeyeon thinks for a second, then smiles and blushes. 

"Yes, since middle school. He's way too attractive to like me back though." 

"Well, I'll have Namjoon talk to him and see what he says. I could see you two being a thing." Chaeyeon covers her face with her hands, smiling widely. 

"Thank you unnie! You're so nice to me." I smile and brush her unkempt hair behind her ear. 

"You're like a sister to me. I feel like I'm not nice enough sometimes." Chaeyeon giggles. 

"No, you're the nicest person I've ever been friends with." She looks in her backpack and hands me a box of Hello Panda cookies. 

"Here, I got these for you. I just haven't had chance to give you them. I know they're your favorite." I smile and take the box from her. 

"Oh my god, I can't believe you thought to get me that. You know what Chaeyeon, you're my best dongsaeng. Even though I have Mina, shes the same age as me so its different. Thank you." Chaeyeon bows her head a little with a smile. 

"You're welcome." I open the box and hand her a cookie. 

"Here, have one." She takes the cookie and smiles. 

"Thanks unnie. Just wondering, what's wrong with your jaw? And your neck? You have purple bruises." I blush out of embarrassment, realizing I totally forgot to cover everything up. Ugh, why did Namjoon go so rough on a school night? Not that I'm complaining or anything but still. 

"Ah, nothing is wrong. I just...forget about it. You're to innocent to understand." Chaeyeon stares at me with her wide doe eyes and blinks. 

"Did Namjoon do that thing where..."

"I don't kiss and tell, Chaeyeong. But yes, and I didn't think you would know what that was." Chaeyeon blushes. 

"I don't really, unnie. I just saw it in a movie once. I don't wanna talk about it anymore. All that stuff makes me uncomfy." She says, wrinkling her nose. I almost laugh at how little Chaeyeon is. Sometimes I forget she's only 15. She's so adorable. 

"Ok. I don't really want to talk about it right now either. One day you'll understand though." Chaeyeon smiles and the bell rings. 

"Well, time to go to science. See you later unnie!" I smile and give her a hug, then join Namjoon for our next class. I hope Chaeyeon finds love soon. She's such a sweet girl. I'll make sure Hobie asks her out before this trip is over.  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Finally. The night of the party. I don't even know why I'm excited besides the fact that Namjoon is going to be there. Maybe the fact that I'll get to show him off to everyone. I really don't know. I just feel giddy with excitement and anticipation for the party. Bianca helps me do my makeup like CL again and puts a deep red shade of lipgloss on my lips. 

"I assume your daddy is gonna mess that up pretty quickly so here's the rest of it. I don't care if you lose it. Mom has like a thousand of these anyway." I look at her in shock when she says daddy, then realize she probably heard everything the other day, even before she walked in on us. Or heard any day she happened to be here while Namjoon was here too. I honestly don't even feel embarrassed. She is the girl who dropped me off with people I didn't know my first day here so she could go get high and fuck her ex boyfriend. 

"Ah, Bianca, did you hear..." Bianca nods and starts laughing. 

"You all were so fucking loud I swear the people above us heard you. I actually had an art project due and it's a little hard to concentrate with you screaming 'fuck me harder daddy' down the hallway. It's all good though. My last boyfriend had a daddy kink too." I blush and laugh. I don't even know why I call him that exactly. Namjoon never said to call him anything but Namjoon. 

"I'm sorry. At least your mom wasn't home." Bianca smirks. 

"That'd be a story to tell. I'm sorry I walked in on you all though. It's just kinda hard to believe a little innocent bitch like you goes at it everyday with a fuckboy like him. I really thought you were trying to screw with me when I heard you all." I shrug my shoulders. 

"I guess I'm not as innocent as you think. Alright, wanna go to the party?" Bianca smiles and grabs her purse off my vanity. 

"Fuck yes. By the way, make sure not to let someone puke on your shoes this time. Just a reminder." I laugh and grab my headphones. 

"I'll try not to."

Namjoon originally was going to meet up with us and ride to the party with us. Unfortunately, Easton didn't get the memo so I'm forced to wait another half hour to see Namjoon AFTER I arrive at the party. Momo and Sana greet me pretty much at the door and pull me into a crowded room filled with smoke. 

"Jeonnie, I got you a drink." Momo says shakily in Korean. I smile and take it from her, not even questioning what's in it. Maybe if I get a little drunk this will be more fun. Momo starts dancing with Sana, so I sit down on the small table next to them. When I say dancing, I don't mean like the Girls Generation routines that they usually practice together. Momo is practically grinding against Sana, taking off her top in the process. Sana seems to be enjoying it and turns to kiss Momo. Both girls start kissing intensely while doing things I never imagined my friends would ever do to each other. I sigh and get my phone out. No messages from Namjoon. I try calling him but it goes right into voicemail. I sigh and try to find something more to drink. I wonder if Mina is here yet. Maybe she'd answer me.

Me: hey r u here?

I text as I down my fifth glass of whatever the fuck this is. Ugh. I have to piss. I go to the bathroom and open the door only to find Mina on her knees, sucking Vernon off. 

"There you are, you little hoe. Guess you wanted to have some fun on your own." I say, not even thinking. Mina and Vernon both look at me, a little shocked. Gah, what am I doing?

"Yeonnie...go! Leave me alone!" Mina yells at me. I slam the door drunkenly and bump into a slightly taller male. 

"Yah! Watch where you're..." Namjoon smiles at me and pulls me into an embrace. 

"Hey baby girl. Miss me?" I look into his seductive eyes and can only think of screwing him right now. I press my lips to his and kiss him, the feeling rushing through my body. 

"Fuck you...you're...sexy...daddy..." Namjoon pulls away from my kiss and smacks me lightly on the butt. 

"You promised me you wouldn't get drunk. We were both going to be sober tonight, remember? Yeonnie, you taste like fucking beer and whiskey. How much have you had?" I look up, not really remembering. I just want him right now. He looks so nice. 

"Not enough. I am...sober. I wanna...hnggg." I rub my hands against his clothed member, making me just want to suck him off right here, right now. Dammit Mina, why did she have to give me that idea?

"Yeonnie, stop. I'm taking you outside. You wouldn't be acting like this if you were sober." I pout my lip and grab his ass. Namjoon seems to enjoy it but whisks me off the ground, taking me from the party. 

"Yay! Are we gonna fuck now?" I ask excitedly. Namjoon shakes his head. 

"Damn you. Aish, it's so hard when you look like that to not give it to you. You won't remember any of this tomorrow though." I giggle and plant a kiss on his cheek. Namjoon blushes and rolls his eyes, sitting down on the swing on the porch. I unzip his jacket and try to take it off from where I'm sitting. Namjoon denies me and I feel tears of anger creep into my eyes. 

"You fucking..." Namjoon kisses me, making me shut up. I moan and he kisses me again. As he pulls back from me I lean my head against his chest, wanting him badly right now. I go to kiss him again but feel everything I ate today come up my throat. Namjoon just stares at me as I throw up all over him and myself, starting to cry. Some girl walking out of the party laughs at us and Namjoon looks away, embarrassed. I move away from Namjoon and continue to puke on the porch. Ugh. My head hurts so bad. Why did I drink so much? Why did I eat so much? This entire night is a wreck. Namjoon pats my back consolingly and I sob. 

"Baby why are you crying?" I dry heave and sit up, trying to stop being sick. 

"I got you dirty. Now I'm sick. Why aren't you crying?" Namjoon laughs and takes off his soiled jacket. 

"I'm not upset you threw up on me. I'm upset we couldn't do anything tonight. And I'm upset you're sick. I don't want my baby girl to be sick." I smile and wipe my mouth with the sleeve of my soiled sequin dress. Shit. Why did I have to eat something red? Or anything. I look back and Namjoon and see I stained his shirt too. I cringe and go to stand up, then fall right back down. Suddenly I'm overcome with dizziness and I feel the world around me go back as I pass out.

Tonight can go screw itself to be honest. How could it have possibly gone worse?


End file.
